Wrong Place, Right Time
by ohsogrn
Summary: Justin's track record in relationships had never been good. At 31, he is still finding the right one. He feels extremely lonely. But in an unexpected turn of events one night, he finds himself thrown into the unknown world of gangs and guns. Will he still be able to find someone that he loves and loves him as well? SLASH Wade/Justin Punk/Justin Cena/Justin
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired to do a gangster type story after reading** **_Yankees01's _story of _Corrupted Beauty_ and _Bonded_. But this story will be very different from the two stories.**

**I don't own anything in the story.**

**Hope you enjoy the first chapter! :D**

Chapter 1

Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and his biceps bulged as Justin worked out furiously on the weight machine. Justin wasn't one of those typical gym rats who practically live in the gym, but he does enjoy working out once in a while. Besides, he wanted to work off his anger and sadness.

After working on the machine for fifteen minutes, Justin got up and headed to the treadmills. He plugged in his ear buds. Selecting Deadmau5's Ghosts 'n' Stuff, Justin pressed the play button on his black iPhone 4 and started to jog slowly on the treadmill. The muscles on his legs rippled as his feet, covered in a pair of black and silver Nike running shoes hit the black moving belt. It had been a bad day for him yesterday. He had gone out with his ex-girlfriend Aksana for dinner, hoping to spend time with her. They had been busy with their own lives and Justin wanted to ensure that they would remain just as close to each other. They didn't even manage to get to dessert when Aksana dropped a bomb on him, saying that she wanted to break off. Dismayed, Justin had asked her why and to his disappointment, she said that she had found someone else. Justin was upset but she retaliated that it was his fault. Justin didn't even bother to hear her reasons before bolting out of the restaurant, leaving her alone.

Justin was up all night yesterday, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. All of his past relationships never seem to work out. First, with Lara, then Kelly, now Aksana? Justin wasn't the picky type. He just wanted someone to love, be it man or woman. He was bisexual anyway. He was already 31 but he couldn't seem to find the right one. He just didn't know why.

Justin didn't even deserve to be classified as okay looking. He was outright handsome. Justin doesn't think so, but those who knew him all agreed that his looks is definitely an asset of his. With copper blonde hair, hazel eyes, tanned skin, slightly muscular body and a South African accent, he was definitely attractive. Justin was initially from South Africa. He had come to Tampa, Florida in the US hoping for a better life. He wanted to pursue a career in wrestling, hoping to follow in his father's footsteps. His dream was to wrestle in the largest wrestling company in the world, the WWE. However, he hasn't got any lucky breaks yet.

After running for 5 miles, Justin's legs felt like they were going to come off right from their sockets. Slowly, Justin got off from the treadmill. Deciding to call it a day, Justin headed to the locker rooms to grab his towel and have a quick shower at the gym. Justin stripped himself of the sweaty black wife beater that was plastered to his sweaty chest, showing off his lithe yet muscular body. Justin lowered his shorts and boxer briefs and stepped under the cold spray of water, groaning in appreciation. Justin began to run his hand over his entire body, washing away the sweat coating his skin. His fingers eventually found their way to his dick. Justin's fingers wrapped themselves around the base of his dick and he slowly began to run his hand up and down his length at a torturously slow pace, moaning slightly at the pleasurable sensation. It's been a while since he got some. Before the situation got out of hand, Justin managed to stop himself, reminding himself that he was in a public place. Justin quickly squirted some soap into his outstretched palm, wanting to finish his shower quickly.

X

Justin raised himself from the armchair, heading to the toilet to wash off the sticky white cum off his hand. It was already evening. After his gym session, Justin had returned back to his house and had a quick lunch, before settling down to watch some television. Just as he got back from the toilet, Justin decided to go out. He was newly single again anyway, and if he wanted to meet someone new, he would have to go out and socialize. Opting to have a quick dinner at home, Justin headed to the kitchen to whip something up for himself.

An hour later, Justin was ready to hit the club. Dressed in a fitting black polo shirt, a pair of grey skinny jeans and his favourite blue Converse sneakers, he was definitely going to catch the attention of others. His hair was all styled up. Locking his front door, Justin hailed a taxi to head down to Tampa Bay. Justin decided to try out a new club instead of his usual spot.

As he entered the club, Justin saw that the club was already in full swing. The beat was electric and there was a throng of people on the dance floor. The place was packed. Justin was optimistic about his chances of meeting someone new that night. Justin immediately made his way to the bar, ordering himself a glass of vodka.

As Justin sipped on his glass of vodka, he observed the couples on the dance floor, dancing and grinding against each other. Justin wondered if he would ever find someone that he could enjoy life with. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Justin continued to watch them, tapping his feet to the beat.

Halfway through his third glass of vodka, he was starting to get light-headed. Just as he was about to order his fifth glass, his attention was drawn to the crowd who came into the club simultaneously. Justin eyes immediately found the largest man among the crowd. Justin felt his throat go dry. Justin gulped. The man was extremely attractive. By the looks of it, the man towered over his own frame. He must be about 6ft 7, Justin thought. His skin was light, a light shade of brown. His hair was slicked back. He was donned in a bomber jacket, white shirt underneath, along with a pair of blue jeans and black sneakers. A sliver chain hung around his neck. He was looking absolutely delectable in Justin's opinion. He continued to gawk at the man. How lucky would he be if he had a chance with that man? The man was talking to his friend beside him and was laughing when his eyes caught sight of Justin looking at him. Justin noticed that the man had realized that he had been looking at him and quickly turned back to the bar, focusing on his drink. However, it was too late. The man had realized that Justin was staring at him.

X

Wade had gone down to the club to relax with his friends. It had been a long day after all, dealing with Punk and his gang. He wanted to unwind. He always went to the same club as he was already a frequent visitor of the club. As he stepped into the club, everything looked normal, like how a typical night at the club was; the crowd, the loud music, the strobe lights. As he laughed at Slater's ridiculous joke, he felt eyes on him. He turned to his left and saw another guy staring at him, almost as though checking him out. When the guy saw him turn around, he hastily turned his attention back to his drink on the counter. Wade smiled to himself. The guy is actually quite good looking. Wade never saw him at the club before. The guy was gorgeous. He was dressed nicely. Wade could tell that the guy worked out as he could see his biceps bulging slightly against the cotton material of the polo shirt that he was wearing.

"Hey, guys. I'm heading to the bar first. You guys enjoy yourself dancing," Wade told his friends.

"Huh? Oh, okay. Sure. See you later, Wade," Slater said, who was being pulled by a blonde woman to the dance floor himself. Wade slowly made his way towards the guy at the bar, squeezing through the crowd.

X

Justin tried to gulp down more vodka, trying to get his mind off the guy but it wasn't working. Justin had a feeling that the guy was heading towards him. Sure enough, all of a sudden, a hand clapped his shoulder.

"Hey, there," A British accent sounded out. Justin turned around and of course, the man he was admiring from the bar was standing behind him.

"Uh, hey," Justin said uncertainly, trying to find his voice. At the other's touch, his skin tingled as though electricity was flowing through his body.

"I never see you here before. What's your name?" Wade asked, still smiling at Justin.

"Oh, it's just my first time here. I'm Justin, Justin Gabriel," Justin introduced himself.

"Like the archangel Gabriel, huh? It does suit you; you look like an angel," Wade grinned. Justin could feel the heat rush to his cheeks. Wade laughed when he saw Justin blush.

"I'm Wade, Wade Barrett," Wade introduced himself, holding out his hand. Justin took it hesitantly. His hand was way smaller than Wade's.

"I noticed you have an accent. You're not from the US?" Wade asked.

"No, I'm from South Africa," Justin said.

"I heard it's nice there. I'm from Britain," Wade said.

"Explains _your_ accent," Justin smiled. He can't believe it. He was talking to the guy which he found attractive only just now!

"You look like you work out a lot, Justin. You're looking good," Wade complimented.

"Nah, I don't. I only go to the gym once in a while. But I do enjoy some wrestling," Justin said.

"Really? Well, what a coincidence! Me too! Maybe we can have a session one day," Wade smiled. Justin had to stop himself from letting his mind wander to inappropriate places. Wrestling with Wade? With him on top of himself?

X

They continued to chat and find out more about each other, about their interests and what not. Throughout the conversation, Justin couldn't help but wonder if Wade was actually giving him mixed signals or not. The Brit would flatter him and in instances, say something suggestive as a joke.

"Well, Justin, correct me if I'm mistaken, but I'm certain you were checking me out just now, weren't you?" Wade smirked. Justin, who was taking a gulp of his vodka, choked slightly. Was he really that obvious?

"What? No," Justin said quickly, avoiding eye contact with Wade.

"Usually people who act like that are not telling the truth," Wade chuckled. Justin turned a deeper shade of red. Wade laughed. "And judging by the way you're blushing, I can tell that I'm right." Wade grabbed Justin's chin, forcing him to look directly into his green eyes.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Angel. I think you're quite good looking too, to be honest," Wade said. Justin was confused. What is it about this man that he is able to read him like a book? And is he actually flirting with him?

Justin opened his mouth to speak but he was at a loss of what to say and he closed it. Wade laughed again. Wade brushed Justin's fringe away from his eyes almost lovingly, caressing his forehead.

"You want me, don't you, Justin?" Wade breathed lowly. "Come on, all you have to do is admit and say it to me."

Justin heart was thumping wildly. Was Wade actually extending an offer to him? "Ah, fuck it!" Justin thought. He was so turned on right now. Who cares if Wade and he will only be a one night stand? He wasn't the type to engage in such activities but from the way his life was going right now, he didn't care. He was willing to try something new.

"Okay, fine. I admit, Wade. When I first saw you, I wanted you. Well, who could blame me? You're a fine specimen," Justin admitted, looking at Wade with desire in his eyes. Wade seemed pleased with his answer.

"I'm glad you admitted it, Justin. I want you so badly as well," Wade smiled. "Wait here for me." Wade got up from his seat and disappeared in the crowd. Justin was intrigued as to where Wade went. A few minutes later, Wade appeared with a big smile on his face.

"Come on, follow me," Wade smiled, pulling Justin's hand as he led the way.

"Where are we going?" Justin asked but Wade didn't hear him over the loud music. Wade brought them to a slightly secluded area of the club. They stopped in front of a wooden door. Wade opened it and entered the room, Justin following behind.

It was a medium sized room, painted mahogany. The walls were lined with a continuous black leather sofa. The room was illuminated with a crystal chandelier hanging on top.

"How did you even manage to get this?" Justin asked in awe.

"Let's just say I know the owner and I got him do to me a favour," Wade said, closing the door and sitting down on the sofa, facing Justin. The music wasn't as loud here, but Justin could still hear the thumping bass. Justin looked at Wade in surprise, who was sitting on the sofa and watching him, who was standing in front of him.

"So…what are we doing here?" Justin asked hesitantly. He had never been in this interesting position before. Here he was, alone with an extremely attractive guy, in a private room in a club. He had no idea what was going to happen but he couldn't help but feel a slight thrill and excitement at the unexpected.

"Well, since both of us have confessed our mutual attraction to each other, why don't we have a little fun?" Wade grinned.

"F…fun?" Justin said, his voice coming out hoarse. Good God, what was going to happen?

"Dance for me, Justin, dear Angel?" Wade smiled, his green eyes twinkling with mischief. Justin's heart literally jumped into his throat. Dance for Wade? As in a striptease or something? Justin was already getting hard at the idea. Justin pushed his insecurities aside.

"Uh, sure," Justin said. Even though he never done such things before, he's still going to try. Besides, Wade is such a hunk, Justin reminded himself. What is it about Wade that got him under his spell? It seems as though he couldn't get anything past the guy. He couldn't even find it in himself to say no to him. Slowly following the beat of the music coming from the main part of the club, Justin began to move his body, gyrating to the music. Wade was smirking as he watched Justin with rapt attention. Justin's hands found the bottom of his shirt. Teasingly, Justin began to raise his shirt over his body and arms, exposing his delicious tanned body to Wade. Justin threw his shirt onto the sofa. Wade's eyes were already black with lust. Justin began to move towards Wade, his hands roaming his entire body. Soon, Justin was sitting in Wade's lap, his arms wrapped around Wade's neck. Wade threw Justin a sexy smile before starting to kiss Justin's neck. Justin groaned at the titillating sensation. As Wade continued to ravish his neck, Wade's hands began to fumble with the button and zipper of his jeans.

"You want to do it here?" Justin asked.

"Why not?" Wade breathed.

"Uh…," Justin began.

"You're not comfortable?" Wade asked, looking into Justin's hazel eyes.

"Not really," Justin confessed.

'It's okay. Come on, put on your shirt back on, we'll go to my place," Wade grinned.

"His place?" Justin thought.

X

Justin was drunk with excitement and lust as he sat in Wade's black Audi R8. The night had definitely taken an interesting and an unexpected turn. Both of them had practically ran out of the club. Wade was speeding through the streets, heading towards his penthouse apartment in downtown Tampa. Just who exactly is this Wade guy? Not only is he attractive, he's rich as fuck, Justin thought. Not long later, they arrived at the building. Wade parked his car and both of them took the lift to the top level, to his penthouse suite.

"So…what happened to your friends? Didn't you go to the club with them?" Justin asked.

"I told them I'll be going home early, with you," Wade smirked. Justin felt a tingle run down his spine. As soon as the doors of the elevator opened, Justin got his first look at Wade's apartment. It was impeccably furnished with designer furniture and unique tastes in art pieces. There was a fireplace under the wall mounted plasma screen. There were also full length windows in the main living area, allowing him a good view of Tampa. The ceilings are high, with a modern crystal chandelier hanging from it. Before Justin could explore further, Wade pulled him upstairs.

"Come on, my room," Wade smiled. The both of them stepped into Wade's room. The room had a modern theme to it. The walls were painted, a mixture of grey and white on some. There was a large cupboard on one side and a desk with a laptop on another. The room also had full length windows. A door to the bathroom was on was to the left of the main bedroom door. The bed itself was a king size bed with a headboard. At the four corners of the bed, there were short bedposts. Justin was just managing to take in the sheer luxury of the house when he felt Wade push him onto the mattress. Justin didn't have time to respond before Wade was already straddling his hip, his legs on either side of Justin. He already took off his shirt, revealing his toned chest. Justin noticed Wade had tattoos on both his right and left upper arms. Wade grabbed Justin's shirt and pulled it over the South African's head.

Wade began to kiss Justin fiercely, tracing the South African's lips with his smooth and powerful tongue. When Justin finally opened his mouth, Wade didn't hesitate to push his tongue into Justin's mouth, tasting the younger. Justin let out a muffled moan. Was this really happening? Wade then began to grind his hips, rubbing his groin against Justin's. Justin threw his arms around Wade's back, dragging his nails down his back. Wade pulled away from Justin's mouth and began to rid himself of his jeans and boxers. Looking at Justin with lustful eyes, Wade began to kiss down Justin's chest to his navel, dipping his tongue in Justin's bellybutton. Justin's back arched into Wade's touch. Wade began to fumble with the top of Justin's jeans again, managing to get them off in a short time.

"Lie down on your stomach," Wade breathed. Shifting around, Justin did as he was told, exposing his buttock to Wade. Wade smirked and began to caress the curves of Justin's butt, before smacking it roughly. Justin let out an erotic moan.

"You like that, do you?" Wade said seductively. Justin just nodded. Wade then used both hands to pull Justin's cheeks apart, exposing Justin's hole to him. Bending down, Wade began to run his tongue over the puckered entrance. Justin whimpered and moaned. Wade paused for a fraction before pushing his entire tongue into the hot cavern.

"AAAHHH! OH GOD!" Justin screamed. "Wade, please! I need you!" Justin begged. After a while, Wade stopped and flipped Justin onto his back once again. Wade sat in between Justin's legs and kissed the younger once again, letting him have a taste of himself.

"You're so fucking beautiful and gorgeous, Justin…such an angel," Wade breathed. Deciding it was time, Wade lined his huge dick and pushed himself into Justin in one fluid motion.

"More, Wade," Justin hissed. Wade complied and continued to push himself deeper into Justin. Slowly, Wade pulled out until almost his entire dick was withdrawn before snapping his hips forward, hitting Justin's prostrate dead on. Pleasure coursed through Justin's body.

"OH, YES WADE! RIGHT THERE!" Justin screamed. Wade continue to thrust into Justin, picking up his pace. He began to stroke Justin's dick with his right hand, fondling with his balls and squeezing them. Justin kept moaning, pleading Wade for more. Finally, Justin couldn't hold on much longer. With another stroke of Wade's talented hand, Justin's straining dick erupted, white sticky cum coating Wade's hand and his own stomach. His body and convulsed upon orgasm. The sensation of Justin's hole clamping down on Wade's dick even tighter was too much for the Brit as well, and he exploded inside Justin, his cum filling Justin to the brim until it was flowing out. Wade slowly pulled out. Using his left hand , Wade pushed his finger into Justin's hole a few times, coating them with his own cum. He then brought his fingers to Justin's mouth.

"Come on, have a taste of yourself and myself," Wade breathed lustily. Justin sucked both of Wade's finger into his mouth, tasting Wade's and his own tangy cum. Wade finally laid down beside him, both men completely worn out and sated.

"So, what happens now? Are we friends or what?" Justin asked, still breathing heavily.

"Let's just sleep first. We can talk about that tomorrow," Wade replied.

X

The next morning, Justin was awake, remembering fully what happened last night. He looked to his left and saw that Wade was still asleep. Justin smiled. Deciding to explore the house, Justin put on his boxers and grabbed a t-shirt from Wade's closet. The sun was already rising, casting the entire house in light. Justin headed downstairs to check out the kitchen and entertainment room.

As he was about to return to Wade's room, he noticed another door leading to another room. He couldn't remember seeing it yesterday. Maybe because it was dark, Justin thought. Turning the handle of the door, Justin pushed the door open and stepped into the room. His jaw immediately dropped.

_Who the hell is this Wade Barrett exactly?_

**I want to make this story as detailed as possible. So, any pointers, comments or reviews?**

**Should I continue with the story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything or anyone in the story**

**Hope you enjoy the update! :)**

Chapter 2

The room was slightly dark due to the fact that there were no windows to allow light into the room. The only light came from the chandelier hanging from the ceiling, which is smaller than the ones in the living room and Wade's room. The walls were painted a light brown. The room looked like a cross between a makeshift office and a storeroom. But the thing that freaked Justin out the most was the different types of guns that were lying around the room on the surfaces and hung on the wall; AK47s, micro-SMGs, Beretta 92SBs, Desert Eagles and other types of guns. Boxes littered the floor. Justin went to take a closer look at them. He found more guns in them. Justin was flabbergasted. He has had enough. He wasn't sure if he wanted to find anything else about Wade Barrett. Justin quickly rushed out of the room, closing the door shut, only to bump into something hard and firm as he was turning to head back to Wade's room.

It was Wade himself. The Brit was wearing the same jeans that he wore yesterday and he saw shirtless. Justin would be lying to himself if he said that the sight didn't turn him on, but he knew he had to get out of there quickly.

"Justin?" Wade asked in a surprised tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Stay away from me, Wade!" Justin exclaimed, putting as much distance between Wade and himself. Wade raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you? Are you okay?" Wade asked quizzically.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Justin said, trying to stall Wade as he inched closer to the stairs leading to Wade's bedroom. He needed to grab his items first before getting out of Wade's apartment. Wade noticed that Justin was avoiding his gaze.

"You're lying," Wade said quietly. Justin's heart almost stopped. How is it that Wade could read him easily? Justin quickly ran up the steps two at a time, slamming the door behind him once he reached Wade's bedroom. Justin quickly stripped Wade's shirt off his body and put on his clothes from yesterday's night. Justin was starting to panic. If Wade knew that he was indeed lying, how was he supposed to escape from the apartment? Justin decided to risk it. Slowly, he went out of the room and went down the stairs, looking out for the Brit. Just when Justin thought he was in the clear, he spotted Wade sitting on the sofa, a gun in his right hand resting on his lap, looking up and smiling at Justin.

"Going somewhere, Angel?" Wade asked kindly, never taking his eyes off Justin. Justin kept quiet. Wade stood up and walked towards Justin. Justin wanted to run but it was as though his feet were cemented to the floor.

"I know you're lying, Angel. Now, tell me what you know," Wade breathed down on Justin's face.

"Well, you should know, don't you? I mean, it's what you do," Justin gritted out through his teeth.

"I want to hear you say it. Tell me, who am I?" Wade whispered in Justin's ear. Wade's voice sent shivers down Justin's spine, from arousal and fear.

"I know you're a bad guy, Wade," Justin said slowly. Wade chuckled.

"In what way am I a bad guy exactly, Angel?" Wade asked again.

"You deal with guns. You smuggle and trade them illegally," Justin replied.

"How do you know it's illegal?" Wade asked. Justin kept quiet. Wade laughed again before talking once more.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Wade asked Justin, who was trembling, fearing for his safety.

"Wade, please. Let me go. I don't want to be a part of your life. Besides, yesterday was only a one night stand. I promise I won't tell anyone," Justin pleaded. Suddenly, Wade raised his gun and pointed it point-blank at Justin. Justin cringed.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Justin," Wade said calmly.

"Why? P…please Wade, I promise I…I wo…won't tell any…body," Justin stuttered.

"I want you in my life," Wade said simply. Justin was taken aback.

"Huh? What?" Justin said aloud, totally caught off-guard by Wade's words. He was expecting Wade to shoot him with the gun that he was now stowing away behind his jeans.

"I want to get to know you better, Justin. From our conversation yesterday, I can tell that we have a lot in common. I think we can make it work," Wade said, looking at Justin directly through his green eyes, his hands on Justin's arms.

"What do you mean by 'something in common', Wade? We are nothing alike! We are worlds apart; you're a gangster and I'm just an ordinary guy," Justin replied. He was getting more confused. None of this made any sense.

"Justin, I've been all by myself for a long time. I want to find someone to love too, just like you. I really want to try this out," Wade said, a hint of pleading in his voice. Justin shook Wade's hands away.

"Stop it, Wade! You're crazy! There's nothing between us! Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get out of here and hopefully I won't have to see you again," Justin huffed, stomping towards the front door.

"Don't make me do this, Justin," Wade called out. Justin turned to look at Wade and to his horror, the silver-plated gun was back out again, pointing at him once more. His breath caught in his throat.

"Are you serious right now, Wade?" Justin said irritably.

"Does it look like I'm fooling around?" Wade shot back.

"Whatever, you're seriously nuts," Justin muttered, continuing to walk towards the front door. There was a sudden loud bang and Justin yelled, bringing his hands to cover his head and crouching down on the floor. After a few moments, Justin stood up, seeing that Wade had indeed fired the gun, the bullet hitting the wall beside him, a vase shattered on the floor as well. Justin was truly scared now. It seemed that Wade was not joking.

"I told you I wasn't playing around, Angel," Wade smirked. Justin was horrified. What did he get himself into? Is Wade for real?

"So, what will it be, Justin?" Wade asked again, the gun still pointing at his direction. Justin's mind was muddled. He didn't have much of a choice, did he?

"Okay, okay. Calm down. If I say yes, you won't shoot me, right?" Justin said quickly, trying to calm down Wade.

"Of course not," Wade said.

"Fine, I'll stay," Justin said quietly, putting his hands up in surrender. Wade smiled widely, putting the gun back behind his jeans.

"I'm glad, Justin. I have a feeling that we will enjoy each other's company," Wade grinned.

_Yeah, right. With me constantly worrying if you're gonna blow my brains out,_ Justin thought.

"Can I just make one request?" Justin asked.

"What is it?" Wade replied.

"Please leave me out of your business and dealings, regardless if it is illegal or not, which I'm sure it is," Justin said slowly. Wade chuckled.

"Whatever you want, Angel," Wade said. "Come on, let's wash up and we can go for brunch."

X

After a quick shower, Wade lent Justin some of his clothes before leaving his apartment. They got into Wade's black Audi R8 again and Wade zoomed out of the parking space. Justin kept quiet; he didn't know what to say to Wade, especially after what had happened and the fact that he threatened him with a gun.

"Why are you so silent, Justin?" Wade asked.

"Tired, I guess," Justin replied half-heartedly.

"You're lying," Wade said. "You're scared of me, aren't you?"

"Will you threaten to shoot me again if I say yes?" Justin challenged. Wade just kept quiet. They finally arrived at the eatery. Both of them got out of the car and headed inside. Wade walked towards a seat that was slightly secluded and less noisy. Once they sat, a waiter came to take their orders.

"What can I get you?" the lady asked kindly.

"Pancakes," Justin said.

"Bagel and omelet, please," Wade said. "And two coffees." The lady nodded and walked away. Wade turned his attention towards Justin who was sitting opposite himself.

"Okay, I'm gonna do something I don't usually do," Wade began. Justin raised an eyebrow.

"You can ask me anything. I'll answer your questions," Wade continued.

"Ask you questions? For what?" Justin asked.

"So that you can get to know me better and feel more comfortable around me," Wade said simply.

"Well, okay then. This is going to be _fun_," Justin said. "Okay, first, apart from dealing with guns, are you like…a pusher as well?" Justin asked softly. Wade laughed.

"On rare occasions. I don't do that stuff a lot," Wade replied.

"Why would you lead this lifestyle? Why don't you like get a real job or something?" Justin probed further.

"I don't know. This is not something that I wanted to do or something that I was aspiring to do…it's complicated. Guess I just mixed with the wrong company," Wade said with a slight smile.

_Just like me, mixing with the wrong company_, Justin thought.

"So what did you actually wanted to do?" Justin asked again.

"Well, I studied marine biology. I guess I would've liked to do something related to that," Wade answered. Justin's eyes went wide.

"What's wrong?" Wade asked.

"Well…I didn't peg you to be the type to do so," Justin said. Wade laughed.

"You do know that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, right? Even though I may be involved in gangs and guns, I'm not necessarily a bad person, Justin," Wade said.

"Really?" Justin questioned in a cynical tone. "A good guy wouldn't threaten to shoot someone."

"I had to do that, Justin. If not, you would leave me. I just want to get to know you better, if there could be something between us," Wade explained.

"Yeah, yeah you told me all that already," Justin replied.

"I'll prove that I'm a good person, Angel. Trust me," Wade said.

X

After their late breakfast, they got back into the waiting black Audi R8.

"So where do you want to go now?" Justin asked. "Can I go home?"

"Not yet," Wade said, shaking his head. "I want you to meet the gang first."

"What? I told you that I don't want to get involved in your business!" Justin said indignantly.

"Chill, Justin. You're just meeting them and getting to know them. I'm not recruiting you into the gang," Wade chuckled. With the key in the ignition, Wade drove off once more.

After around twenty minutes of driving, they arrived at a warehouse/apartment near the outskirts of Tampa Bay. Justin got out of the car warily, wondering what he's going to be met with. Wade was already walking towards the entrance when he realized that Justin was lagging behind.

"Come on, Justin. They're people like you and me, they're not gonna bite. Do I have to take out my gun again?" Wade threatened lightly. Justin's eyes widened in fear and quickly caught up with Wade.

"I'm just joking, Justin," Wade chuckled. Justin shot him a dirty look. As they entered the warehouse, Justin saw that the majority of the warehouse was filled with more and more boxes. Having a pretty good idea of what they contain, Justin looked away from them. The warehouse was dimly lit, with a few lamps hanging from the roof. Justin saw a few mismatched couches, chairs and tables placed haphazardly in a corner.

"You're so rich but that's all you got for your friends to hang out at?" Justin asked incredulously.

"No, Justin. They all usually hang out at the lounge upstairs. Come on," Wade said, leading the way up the metal staircase. As they stepped into the room, Justin saw few people were already inside the room, sitting on couches as they watched the television and ate and drank at the same time.

"Hey guys," Wade said. The three people in the room all turned their heads towards Wade simultaneously before breaking out into smiles and greetings.

"Hey buddy!" a redhead guy called out to Wade, raising a hand to acknowledge Wade.

"_Hola_, Wade," a brunette woman said. The other man in the room just nodded.

"So who do you have there, Wadey?" the redhead asked again, looking gleeful.

"Guys, this is Justin. Justin, this is Heath, Rosa and Ezekiel or Zeke," Wade introduced, the redhead, the woman and the bald guy nodded respectively.

"Hey, Justin," Rosa smiled.

"So is Justin a new member or something?" Zeke asked.

"No, he's just a friend. Someone special to me. I just want to bring him here to mingle around with you guys," Wade replied. "Why don't you go and hang out with them first? I need to handle some deals and stuff. I'll be in the office," Wade told justin, pointing at a wooden door in the room. Justin nodded. Wade smiled at him before heading into his office. Justin was left standing awkwardly in the room.

"Hey, I'm Heath. Come on, sit down and have a drink," Heath gestured to the empty seat on the couch. Justin took a seat on the couch uncertainly, wondering if he should say anything and how he should act.

"Come on, _amigo_, loosen up. We don't bite," Rosa chuckled, putting a hand on Justin's shoulders. "So, how did you and Wade get together? I never see you around before."

"Uh, we actually met at the club yesterday," Justin said, blushing slightly. Heath grinned.

"Oh, so that's what distracted him," Heath said, Zeke sniggering. Justin turned redder.

"Stop it guys, you're embarrassing the _chico_," Rosa said, waving them off. "Okay, so we all definitely have an idea what happened after that. But what happened this morning? How did a one-night session become something more?"

"Well, initially I wanted to leave. I didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore when I found out that…that…," Justin began but Zeke interrupted him.

"When you found out what we do," Zeke nodded. Justin nodded slowly in agreement.

"Not that I'm saying Wade and all of you are bad guys or anything," Justin added hastily.

"So why didn't you leave if it was making you uncomfortable?" Heath asked.

"Well, Wade was saying how he wanted us to work out, about how he feels that we had a lot in common. I refused to listen to him but Wade had a very effective method of convincing me," Justin added.

"He threatened to shoot you, didn't he?" Rosa smiled.

"How do you know?" Justin asked in wonder.

"He does that a lot of times to us when he wants us to do something that we don't want," Zeke said.

"He does that to you all too? So why are you guys still hanging around with him?" Justin asked.

'Well, Justin, Wade's actually a very nice guy," Rosa said. "Somehow, he's never wrong in his judgments. Whatever he asked us to do, it actually benefitted us. Besides, he treats us like family, apart from the threats of course. But that's a long time ago. He doesn't threaten us anymore. We all became very good friends."

"You must be special to him, Justin. He never brought anyone else here to mingle with us," Heath added. Justin blushed.

"Give him a chance, Justin. He has been alone all this while, and he's truly a good guy," Zeke said.

They continued to talk and chat with each other, getting to know one another. Justin was getting along with Heath, Rosa and Zeke quickly. After fifteen minutes, the door to the office burst open and Wade stepped out, looking irritated and angry.

"What is it, Wade? What happened?" Heath asked.

"Punk," Wade spat. "He stole our clients again." Wade's face was contorted in anger. He looked intimidating as hell. Justin recoiled in discomfort.

"So what are you going to do?" Rosa asked.

"I'm going down to his place to talk to him," Wade answered. "Justin, come with me. I'll send you home after that."

"Oh…okay," Justin said softly getting up from the couch. He said goodbye to Heath and Zeke and was surprised with a hug from Rosa.

"Bye, guys," Justin said, smiling slightly.

"Bye, J!" Rosa shouted, smiling. Heath waved him goodbye, smiling as well. He and Wade got into the black Audi R8 again and Wade drove off immediately.

"It seems you got along well with the three of them," Wade said, smiling slightly. Justin was taken aback at Wade's sudden change of demeanor, but he was still glad. He rather have normal Wade than ultra-scary Wade.

"Yeah, I did. They're actually very nice," Justin said, smiling slightly as well. "So, we're going to meet this Punk guy, right? Who is he anyway?"

"He's the leader of the other gang in town. He's like our rival, our enemy," Wade explained. "He's just a sneaky and evil guy."

X

After half an hour of more driving, they finally pulled up outside a nice looking townhouse. Wade went up the front steps and rang the doorbell, Justin right behind him. Not long later, the door opened and a man with dirty blonde hair and a beard greeted them.

"Barrett," the main said seriously.

"Where's Punk?" Wade said aggressively.

"He's not meeting anyone today. He…," the man began but Wade cut him off.

"I don't give a fuck! I have something to settle with him, Michael!" Wade spat, pushing past Michael and into the house, pulling Justin along. They made their way up the stairs until they reached a room at the top level. Without bothering to knock, Wade pushed the door open.

The room was impeccably furnished with wooden furniture. The walls were painted mustard and there were windows on the opposite side of the wooden door. In the middle of the room was a modern desk, and behind it a guy was sitting on the chair, legs resting on the desk. Justin noticed that the guy was smaller than Wade but intimidating nonetheless. The guy had tattoos covering both his arms, which Justin can see clearly since the guy was wearing a short sleeved t-shirt. His hair was slicked back and Justin noticed that he wore a lip piercing. But what shocked Justin the most was his eyes; they were green, almost the same shade as Wade's and just as mesmerizing.

"Well, well, Barrett. What are you doing here?" the man asked in a mocking tone.

"You fucking know why I'm here, Philip!" Wade yelled.

"Boss, I'm sorry! I tried to stop him from entering…," Michael suddenly said behind them. Justin didn't even realize that Michael was tailing them.

"It's okay, McGillicutty. I can handle Barrett," the tattooed man dismissed. Michael nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. "Well, Barrett, how can I help you?"

"Don't give me that shit, Punk! You jolly well know why I'm here! Keep your grimy claws away from my business and stop stealing my clients! I was in Tampa way earlier before you and your boys started," Wade shouted.

"Well, it's all fair play, isn't it? You snooze, you lose. It's not my fault you can't run a business. And of course, with all the whores and sluts you've been banging, it's no wonder you don't have time for your business," Punk shot back. Wade flushed. Justin could feel his entire body tense up. Whores and sluts?

Punk suddenly looked away from Wade and his eyes landed on Justin. Punk's eyes never left him. It was as though Punk was scrutinizing him from head to toe. His emerald eyes were twinkling as his eyes travelled across his body.

"Who's this, Barrett? Another one of your fuck toy?" Punk chuckled. Justin's heart sank. Was he really just a fuck toy to Wade? Before he could retaliate, he felt Wade's hand grab hold of his tightly.

"Fuck you, Punk. It's none of your business! My relationship with Justin here doesn't concern you," Wade snapped.

"Oh, so his name is Justin…," Punk said. "Not bade, Wade. You sure know how to pick them. I definitely like what I'm seeing."

"Screw you, Punk! You leave Justin alone! Now, just keep your grimy paws off my clients and stop trying to ruin my business!" Wade thundered. Wade turned and walked out of the room, pulling Justin along. Justin managed to get a last glimpse at Punk, who was still smiling and looking at him through his green eyes interestedly, a smirk playing on his lips.

X

As Wade drove Justin back to his house, Justin couldn't help but think about the words that Punk said. Whores? Sluts? Fuck toy?

Finally, with Justin's directions, Wade arrived at the South African's house. Justin got out from the car, Wade following his up to the front door.

"Were the things that Punk said true?" Justin said softly, turning to face the Brit.

"What do you mean?" Wade asked.

"About you screwing whores and sluts? That I'm just a fuck toy to you?" Justin said.

"What? Of course not, Angel! I'm no longer that person anymore, Justin. I've changed. I really want to have someone that I can have beside me in my life always. I seriously feel that we would be compatible together. You wouldn't leave me, would you?" Wade insisted. Justin couldn't help but feel relieved at Wade's words. Could it be possible that he was already falling for Wade Barrett?

"No," Justin said softly. "If you're really serious about this, I don't mind trying this out. Who knows if it does work out between us." Wade smiled and nodded.

"You should go in first, Justin. You can rest and eat first. Today has been quite the eventful day," Wade joked.

"Yeah," Justin giggled slightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Justin," Wade said, turning to walk back to his car.

"Wait, tomorrow?" Justin asked, confused.

"Yeah, tomorrow. I want to bring you somewhere," Wade said. "Besides, I don't feel comfortable letting you be alone, seeing how Punk was eyeing you in a very peculiar manner." Justin nodded.

"Okay, then. See you tomorrow, Wade," Justin said, smiling at the older.

"Bye, Angel," Wade smiled.

**Thanks to _stoneshack93 _and _smileyheather24 for the follow! :)_**

**Sorry for the late update! Unfortunately, I'll be updating at a lesser frequency from now on, since my exams are fast approaching. But still I hope you enjoy the story and continue to follow it. I'll always try to update! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything or anyone in the story.**

**Hope you enjoy the update! :)**

Chapter 3

The next day, Justin woke up early in the morning. For some weird reason, he was actually looking forward to spend time with Wade. There was just something about the guy that draws him in. Was it the bad guy persona? Gosh, what was happening to him? Justin pulled the bed covers off his body and got into the bathroom for a refreshing shower before heading down to have breakfast. As he devoured on his toast and eggs, his iPhone sounded off. It was a message from Wade. They had exchanged numbers yesterday so that it would be easier to communicate with each other. Justin also had a feeling it was also to allow Wade to keep tabs on him so that he is sure that he was not going to run away. Wade had sent him a text telling him that he would arrive around three in the afternoon.

When three o'clock came, Justin was hanging out in the living room, watching television when the doorbell rang. Getting up from the couch, Justin went to open the front door. It was Wade, and he looked as dashing as ever.

"Hey there, Justin Angel Gabriel," Wade smiled.

"Hi Wade," Justin said, blushing slightly.

"So, you ready to go?" Wade asked.

"Uh, why don't you come in first? Let me change my clothes first," Justin said.

"Sure," Wade replied. Wade stepped into the house and went to hang around in the living room while Justin headed up to his room to change clothes. Wade walked around the room, looking at the different pictures that Justin had in frames. Wade smiled to himself as he looked at the photos; he saw a photo of a young Justin and a woman who is most probably his mother. There was also another photo of him wrestling in the backyard with a man who is most probably his father. After a few minutes, Justin finally headed back down, already clad in fresh clothes.

"Ready?" Wade asked. Justin nodded. Both of them headed out of the house. Justin locked the front door before getting into Wade's Audi R8 again. Wade started the ignition and they were off.

"So where are we going?" Justin asked.

"A shooting range," Wade replied.

"WHAT?" Justin said hysterically. "Why the hell are we going there? I thought I told you to leave me out of your business and stuff!"

"It's not like that," Wade said calmly. "I want you to learn to protect yourself, in case something happens. I really don't like the way Punk was eyeing you yesterday. He is an unpredictable guy, Justin. By all means, please stay clear of him."

"But…," Justin began but Wade cut him off.

"Enough, Justin," Wade said, his voice a hint of edge and dominance. Justin immediately fell silent. He didn't want to make Wade angry; he already knew how scary Wade could be when he's angry. "I don't want anything to happen to you. I care about you." Justin swore he could feel his heart flutter. Wade cares about him? Is it possible that he is falling for the man even more?

X

After an hour of driving, they finally reached the indoor shooting range. Wade parked the car and they went into the building. To Justin's surprise, it was completely deserted except for the man behind the main counter. There weren't any sounds of guns being fired.

"Why is it so deserted here? Why are we the only ones here?" Justin asked Wade.

"I paid the guy to let me rent the whole place while we are here. I want the place to be more 'conducive' for us," Wade said, using air quotes and smiling slightly. Justin giggled lightly, but he was also confused. Conducive?

Once they signed in, they collected the provided handguns and the required equipment like the ear muffs and proceeded to the shooting range, which was further inside the building, slightly secluded and away from the counter. They picked a lane and put on their earmuffs. Luckily for them, they were still able to hear each other's voices even with their earmuffs on. Justin looked lost.

"You ready?" Wade asked.

"Uh, I'm not really sure what to do…I mean I've never handled a gun before," Justin said.

"Come on, I'll show you," Wade chuckled. "Hold the gun." Justin did as he was told, extending his arms in front, aiming for the target. Wade stood behind and pulled the South African close to his chest. Justin felt chills run down his spine. Wade placed both of his arms in line with Justin's, guiding him to hold the gun in the correct manner. Justin's skin tingled at the contact with Wade's skin.

"Now, you hold the gun like this," Wade said slowly. Justin nodded. "Okay, now press the trigger and shoot. Try to aim for the target," Wade said in Justin's ear, his breath warm against the younger's neck. Justin hesitated but finally pressed the trigger. There was a loud bang and Justin winced. He missed the bulls eye by inches.

"Not bad," Wade complimented. "Are you sure you never used a gun before?" Justin smiled slightly and shook his head. "Okay then. Let's try again."

X

They continued to shoot for a few more rounds. Wade never let Justin out of his grasp. His hands were either on top of Justin's or on the younger's hips. Justin wondered if Wade was actually trying to seduce him. Justin was getting turned on. As they continued to shoot rounds, Justin couldn't take it anymore. He was sure Wade was teasing him on purpose. Justin lowered his hands and placed the gun on the counter. He turned to look at Wade, who still had his arms around him.

"What's wrong, Angel?" Wade asked, smiling slightly. Wade didn't manage to get anything out for Justin suddenly launched himself on the older, sealing his lips with the Wade's. Wade stumbled slightly with the force that Justin exerted but managed to steady himself. Wade's back hit the wall with a thud. Justin was kissing the older aggressively, their tongues tangling with each other. Wade ripped off both of their earmuffs and tossed them to the ground. Justin wrapped his legs around Wade's waist. Wade had his hands on Justin's jean-clad butt, groping the firm curves. Justin was devouring Wade's mouth hungrily. Wade let Justin in control of the kiss for a while before pulling away.

"What happened to seeing if it does work out between us first?" Wade asked, smirking slightly.

"No need," Justin responded breathlessly. "With you turning me on like that, there's no way I'll be able to resist." Wade grinned at the younger before lifting Justin up and placing him on the counter. Wade grabbed the back of Justin's neck and pulled him in for another erotic kiss. Justin wrapped his legs around Wade's waist once more and flung his arms around his back. Wade's tongue immediately invaded the younger's mouth, causing Justin to let out a muffled moan. Wade didn't waste time in exploring Justin's mouth, running his tongue against the walls of his cheek and his teeth. Justin whimpered helplessly, his hands scrabbling Wade's back. Wade let his hands roam under Justin's shirt, caressing the younger's abs and hip dents. Wade pulled away from Justin's mouth and began to attack his neck instead, kissing and biting the tender flesh there. Justin let out another moan. It didn't take long for bruises to appear on Justin's dark skin. Wade pulled away and began to kiss Justin full on the mouth again, kissing the younger hard and rough, enough to bruise his lips.

They finally pulled away after a few minutes of intense making out. Justin was breathless, trying hard to calm himself down. Wade's green eyes were already black with lust, looking at Justin hungrily.

"So, is that enough for now or do you want more?" Wade asked cheekily.

"More?" Justin squeaked. "Like what, have sex here?"

"If you want to," Wade smirked. Justin was speechless. God, he was so turned on right now. Before he could say anything, Wade spoke up.

"I think that's enough, eh? Let's not do that here. Save that for someplace else," Wade shot Justin a sexy smile. "Besides, we would have to clean up later," Wade continued, his hands squeezing and running over Justin's bulge. Justin fought back a moan.

"Come on, I think that's enough training for today. We still have someplace else to go," Wade said, lifting Justin off the counter and onto the floor. He bent down to pick up the earmuffs.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you planned all of this. That's why you rented the whole place so that it'll be more 'conducive', isn't it?" Justin questioned, his lips and cheeks red from all the kissing. Wade just gave a coy smile.

X

"So, where are we going now?" Justin asked the older once they were back inside Wade's car.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go for dinner with the others," Wade replied. "How about it?"

"Oh…uh, sure," Justin responded. After another hour of driving, they finally arrived outside a restaurant. As they got out of the car, Justin saw that Rosa, Heath and Zeke were already there, waiting for the two of them outside a black Escalade.

"Finally, the two lovebirds are here!" Heath said. Justin blushed.

"Lovebirds? Seriously, Slater?" Wade mocked, smiling slightly.

"Come on, let's go in. We already made reservations," Zeke said.

Throughout dinner, they all had easy conversations with each other. Justin was still in disbelief on how easy it was to get along with Wade and his friends, considering that they were from a totally different lifestyle, one that Justin avoided.

"So, Justin, you're from Cape Town?" Heath asked halfway through dessert. Justin nodded. "Why did you come to Tampa?"

"Well, I was hoping to pursue wrestling as a career. You know, perhaps get into FCW here or something," Justin explained.

"Well, was it something you have always wanted to do?" Rosa asked.

"Yeah," Justin smiled.

"What do your parents think about it?" Wade asked.

"Well, my mother is fine with it. Since I'm just following my late father's footsteps," Justin said quietly, a hint of sadness in his voice, his face falling slightly. The table went silent.

"Gosh, I'm really sorry I asked that, Justin," Wade said apologetically, putting a hand on Justin's shoulder.

"It's okay, Wade," Justin said. They continued on dessert.

"You know, me, Heath and Zeke have business to do later. We are meeting some buyers and clients at the house. Why don't you and Rosa go out and enjoy first?" Wade suggested. "The three of us will then meet the both of you wherever you are after we are done."

"Oh, okay," Justin nodded.

X

After dinner, Wade paid for the food and they all headed outside.

"Here, Justin. Why don't you drive my car?" Wade said, handing Justin the keys to his R8.

"What?" Justin said out loud, in utter shock. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll just take the Escalade with Heath and Zeke. You can drive with Rosa," Wade said.

"Wow, thanks, Wade," Justin said, smiling slightly.

"Just don't crash it, if you know what's good for you!" Wade joked. They parted ways and Justin was left with Rosa.

"So, where do you think we should go?" Justin asked Rosa.

"Well, we could loosen up at a club. What do you think?" Rosa asked.

"Sure," Justin replied. Rosa nodded and sent a text to Wade informing him of where they were going. They piled into Wade's Audi R8 and Justin drove off. By the time they arrived at the club, it was already half past nine and the Friday night crowd had begun to stream into the club. Justin parked the car and they made their way into the club. They talked and joked with each other, occasionally sipping on their own drinks.

"So, Wade calls you Angel, huh?" Rosa teased. "How sweet, a nickname for his special boy." Justin turned red.

"It's nothing like that. We're still getting to know each other," Justin said.

"You're such a liar, Gabriel," Rosa smiled.

"I'm not lying," Justin insisted.

"Really? So what's up with all the hickies on your neck?" Rosa smirked. Justin's hand shot up to his neck immediately and turned a deeper shade of red.

"Uh…that was nothing. We just made out just now," Justin said in a small voice. Rosa shrieked with laughter.

"So, how do you find Wade?" Rosa asked again.

"He's…good?" Justin hesitated. Rosa laughed some more.

"You're seriously head over heels for him!" Rosa said excitedly. Justin started to laugh as well. Rosa's laughter died down suddenly and her eyes narrowed towards the entrance. Justin followed her line of sight. It was Punk, Michael and a few other men who Justin could only assume were Punk's guys.

"Oh, crap, Punk and his goons are here," Rosa muttered darkly.

"Why do you all hate him so much? Is he really a bad guy?" Justin wondered.

"I hate him," Rosa spat. "Before I got to know Wade, I was just a normal person like you. I was walking home one day when Punk and his guys tried to get fresh with me. That's when Wade, Heath and Zeke who were around the area suddenly came to my rescue and got into a tussle with them. Wade broke his nose in the incident."

"Oh, gosh," Justin said quietly.

"Well, since then, that's how I became good friends with Wade and the others," Rosa smiled.

"Wow, Wade is really a good guy, eh?" Justin said.

"Yup. You're lucky that Wade wants you, Justin," Rosa replied. They continued to talk when Rosa suddenly realized that Punk, who was sitting a few seats away, had caught sight of them and were observing them.

"Fuck, he saw us," Rosa muttered. "Just ignore him." Justin nodded.

Rosa and Justin continued to talk to each other, aware that Punk was still observing him. After a while, Rosa stood up.

"I'm going to the washroom for a while, J," Rosa said. "Be careful of Punk, J." Justin nodded. Rosa left for the washroom while Justin stayed behind, sipping on his drink and watching the people on the dance floor.

"Well, if it isn't the archangel Gabriel," a gruff voice said. Justin turned around and to his horror, he was met with the startlingly green eyes of Punk.

"Hi, Justin," Punk grinned, slinging an arm around Justin's shoulders. Justin shuddered.

"Punk," Justin breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, I'm just hanging out, just like you," Punk said.

"Why are you talking to me? I don't want to be near you," Justin said, trembling slightly.

"Don't be like that, Justin," Punk cooed. "I'm just here to relax; you know, get to know you better as well."

"Well, what is it that you want to know?" Justin asked, his voice shaky. Punk laughed.

"Come on, Justin, don't be nervous. I don't mean any harm," Punk said. Suddenly, Punk grabbed Justin's chin, forcing the South African to look him in the eyes. Justin's breath hitched. His eyes remind him so much of Wade's.

"You know, you're really good looking, Justin," Punk complimented. "And I can tell you are a very nice person. You don't deserve Wade."

"Why?" Justin asked, his eyes wide.

"He can be very mean and scary when he's angry and upset," Punk continued, inching closer to Justin's lips. Justin could feel Punk's warm breath on his face. Before he could say anything else, Punk was pulled away from him. Justin looked at the confronter; it was Wade.

"STAY AWAY FROM JUSTIN, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" Wade yelled, pushing Punk away from Justin and Rosa's table. After Punk sauntered away back towards his friends, a smirk on his face, Wade turned to face Justin. Justin recoiled when he saw the anger in Wade's green eyes.

"What exactly were you doing, Justin? Why were you with Punk?" Wade asked, his voice a dangerously low tone, anger dripping with every word he said.

"N…nothing, Wade. He just came here while I was sitting down and he talked to me, that's all," Justin said softly.

"Then why did he have a hand on your chin? It looked as though you were about to let him kiss you," Wade retaliated.

"No, I didn't…," Justin insisted. Without warning, Wade's hand shot out and his thick fingers wrapped around his neck, squeezing his neck. Justin spluttered.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from him? Didn't I tell you he's dangerous?" Wade continued, his warm breath on Justin's face. Justin was truly shocked at this side of Wade. Punk was right; Wade was indeed scary when he's angry.

"Wade, enough. Let Justin go," Heath said gently, pulling Wade's arm away. Slowly, Wade released his grip on the younger. Just then, Rosa came back from the washroom.

"Hey, you all just arrived? What happened?" Rosa asked in curiosity.

"Wade here got a little bit possessive when he saw Punk talking to Justin," Zeke explained.

"I already told Justin to stay clear of him," Wade retaliated. "I don't want him to get into trouble or danger."

"Wade, it's not Justin's fault. I'm sure it was Punk who made the first move and came here to talk to Justin. He kept eyeing us even before you arrived here," Rosa explained. Justin nodded slowly. Wade stepped back and grabbed Justin's hand.

"We're going first, guys. See you soon," Wade said. The others all nodded and said goodbye to the two of them. As Wade dragged him out of the club, Justin's eyes wandered to Punk, who was still looking at him, his green eyes twinkling and a smirk playing on his lips. Once they reached the black Audi R8, Wade stuck out his palm.

"Keys," Wade said. Justin quickly fished the car keys from his jeans pocket. Justin noticed that the keys were attached to two key chains; an English rose and a cat. He placed the keys in Wade's palm, who took it immediately and went inside the car. Justin rushed to the passenger seat and got in as well. Wade turned on the ignition and the car sped off with a screech.

_Punk was right_, Justin thought. Wade was indeed scary and intimidating when he's angry. So, was he supposed to just put up with it and stick around? Or should he run away when he still could? But then again, Wade may just threaten to shoot him if he decided to leave the older. Maybe he should stay and see how things unravel. After all, they agreed to see if things would work out between them. As they drove, Justin realized that they were not heading to his house, but instead to Wade's penthouse.

"You're not sending me back home?" Justin asked the older warily, scared that he would lash out at him.

"No," Wade replied curtly. "You're spending the night at my place today."

X

They finally reached Wade's apartment after only half an hour, mostly because Wade was driving like a speed demon. Wade parked the car and both of them got into the elevator once more. They stepped into the penthouse and Justin was greeted by the familiar sight of the penthouse. The broken vase had been cleaned up. Apart from that, everything looked the same. Justin was able to get a look at the Tampa skyline at night through the full length windows. Wade placed his keys, wallet and phone on the dining table.

"Sit on the sofa," Wade ordered. Wordlessly, Justin went to sit on the black leather sofa in front of the fireplace, with the plasma screen mounted on top of it. The floor was covered with a white shag rug. The place did look extremely incredible. _Wade does have good taste_, Justin thought. Justin sat on the sofa while Wade came around and lit the fireplace. Once the fire was lit, Wade came to sit beside the younger. Wade locked eyes with the South African and raised his hand to brush away Justin's fringe.

"I'm sorry about just now," Wade said softly.

"it's okay," Justin said quietly. "It's my fault. I should've run away the moment Punk came near me." Justin was slightly surprised. Why was Wade apologizing?

"No, it's not your fault. I overreacted," Wade continued. There was silence. Then,

"You know, Angel, even though we only recently met, I can't help but feel myself falling for you," Wade said. "You're such an incredible individual. You're funny and nice. I can't help but feel attracted to you." Justin remained silent, biting his lip. Does Wade really feel that way about him? Does he feel the same way too? More silence. Then,

"I love you, Justin," Wade said. Justin hesitated. Should he tell Wade how he really feels?

"I love you too," Justin said finally. They continued to look at each other intensely. Then, as though all their inhibitions had evaporated, they surged towards each other, finding each other's lips. Wade immediately took control of the situation, his large hands cupping Justin's cheek as he traced the younger's lips with his tongue. Without hesitation, Wade plunged his tongue into Justin's mouth, enjoying the familiar taste of Justin. The kiss was intense; it seemed as though Wade was keen on shoving his tongue down Justin's throat. The younger let out a helpless moan, his hands struggling to find purchase on the older's body. The kiss was definitely more passionate than that they shared earlier in the day.

After a few minutes, Wade easily maneuvered them around, laying Justin on his back on the shag rug. Wade's thighs lay on either side of Justin's frame. Wade swiftly got rid of his shirt. He then proceeded to get rid of his shoes, pants and boxers, exposing his already hard dick. When he was done, he helped Justin do the same. Wade was enjoying himself as more and more of Justin's body was exposed to him. When both of them were finally naked, Wade leaned down to kiss Justin again. After a few minutes of making out, Wade pulled away from Justin's mouth and began to kiss Justin's neck again; nibbling on the younger's earlobe and throat once in a while. Wade slowly kissed his way down Justin's body in a straight line; kissing and biting Justin's nipples as well. Justin let out a moan as he arched his back into Wade's touch. Wade continued his exploration downwards, kissing and biting on Justin's hip dents. Wade finally reached Justin's groin. Wade's hands found Justin's hard dick and began to give it a couple of jacks. Wade smirked as he watched Justin squirm. Bending down again, he took Justin's dick in his mouth, deepthroating it.

"Oh, fuck…fuck, Wade," Justin muttered. Wade started to bob his head up and down, licking the underside, dipping his tongue in the slit, tasting Justin's pre-cum. He even nibbled the head slightly. Justin let out more curses and moans. Wade finally pulled away. Wade stuck a finger into Justin's puckered hole, the tightness making him dizzy. Wade continued to add more fingers, scissoring them to loosen Justin's hole. Once he felt that he had prepped Justin enough, Wade wrapped Justin's legs around his waist and pushed into Justin slowly. He stilled once he was fully inside, the clenching sensation sending him into fits of ecstasy.

"Fuck, Justin! You're so fucking tight!" Wade growled. Slowly, Wade pulled out almost entirely before slamming back inside of Justin, hitting the younger's prostate.

"FUCK! RIGHT THERE, WADE!" Justin yelled. "Harder, faster!" Wade complied and picked up his pace, slamming into Justin mercilessly.

After a few minutes, their climaxes were fast approaching.

"Wade, Wade…I'm gonna cum," Justin breathed, struggling to form words.

"Me too, Justin. Just let go," Wade instructed. Justin heeded Wade's words, finally reaching climax. Justin came with a shout, his cum staining Wade's and his own chest. Feeling Justin's hole convulse around his dick was too much for Wade and he came deep inside of Justin with a growl. They stayed like that for a few moments before Wade pulled out, his cum seeping out of Justin's hole and staining the carpet. Wade laid beside Justin, both of them breathing deeply.

"We made a mess," Justin muttered. Wade laughed.

"Who cares?" Wade said. "We can worry about that tomorrow." Justin turned and cuddled into Wade's body, laying his head on Wade's cum stained chest.

"I love you, wade," Justin whispered, laying a kiss on Wade's nipple.

"Love you too, Justin," Wade replied, a smile on his handsome face

**Thanks to _Failed to De-anon _for the follow! :)**

**For some reason, I really like this chapter. Do tell me your comments, reviews and thoughts! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anyone in the story**

**Hope you enjoy the update! :)**

Chapter 4

Without Justin realizing it, it had almost been two months that he had been with Wade. Never in his life would he imagine himself being with a person such as Wade, involved in these gang activities. But the thing that surprised Justin the most was that outside their dealings and business, Wade and his friends were the complete opposite; nice, friendly people. Justin has to admit, the thrill and danger of being with Wade turns him on a little. But he still gets scared when Wade gets angry. Punk and his men had been getting under the skin of Wade recently, making Wade irrational and angry frequently.

Justin was hanging out at the lounge in the penthouse with Rosa and Wade when Heath came bursting into the house.

"Wade, we got a problem," Heath said urgently. Wade, who had been cuddling with Justin on the couch as they watched the television, immediately stood up.

"What is it?" Wade demanded.

"Sheamus came to the warehouse to collect his items. Me and Zeke were bringing it out when we noticed that some of them had been damaged. Sheamus is furious and insists on meeting you," Heath said.

"WHAT?" Wade yelled. "WHO THE FUCK IS RESPONSIBLE FOR IT?"

"I think it's Punk…," Heath said. "Whoever did it, they left this on top of the crates." Heath handed Wade a paper marked with a large 'X'.

"It is that bastard," Wade growled. "Come on, I need to meet Sheamus. I need to calm him down and convince him that everything will go smoothly. He's one of my regular clients; I can't afford to lose him." Wade quickly grabbed his phone and wallet.

"Justin, can you help me?" Wade asked. Justin got up from the couch and walked towards Wade.

"What is it, Wade?" Justin asked.

"I need you to go down to Phil's place and talk to him. Can you do that? Ask him what is it that he really wants from me so that he'll stop all this nonsense. If this continues, I'll be out of business," Wade said. Justin was speechless. Head down to Punk's house? That's like walking into the lion's den! Justin couldn't deny that he felt nervous.

"Uh, sure," Justin said. Wade could detect the nervousness and hesitation in Justin's voice.

"You sure? Or maybe I'll ask Rosa to go instead," Wade said.

"No," Justin said immediately. "I knew what happened before between you all and Punk. I don't want her to be in danger."

"Well, okay then," Wade said. "You can take my car. And Justin, don't hesitate to call me if he starts something." Justin nodded. He went to grab his own wallet and phone. Wade handed him his car keys. Justin grabbed the keys and said goodbye to everyone before heading out.

"Do you think it's even a good idea to ask Justin to go and meet Punk?" Rosa questioned Wade the moment Justin was gone.

"He's my boy, Ros, he'll be able to take care of himself. Seeing how he must've learnt a thing or two from me just by hanging out together," Wade replied. "You want to follow me and Heath?"

"It's okay," Rosa replied. "I'll just wait here for Justin to come back."

X

It didn't take long for Justin to reach Punk's place. Within fifteen minutes, Justin already found himself pulling up outside of Punk's townhouse. Justin locked the car and headed to the front door, feeling slightly hesitant. He finally plucked up the courage and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, the door swung open. It was Phil, who was only wearing a pair of jeans. He looked slightly surprised to see Justin but managed to hide it quickly. Justin noticed that not only Punk's arms were covered in tattoos, but his entire chest as well and also on his stomach, bearing the words 'Straight Edge'.

"Well, if it isn't Wade's little Angel," Punk mocked. "Why are you here, Justin?"

"Wade wants me to talk to you," Justin said quietly. Punk shrugged and stepped aside, allowing Justin to walk in. Punk closed the door and headed into his office, Justin following at a distance. Punk took his seat behind his desk, pointing to the seat in front for Justin to sit as well. Justin took his seat, his feelings of foreboding and discomfort increasing by the second.

"Tell me, Justin, what did Wade want you to talk to me about?" Phil asked resting his barefoot legs on the desk, crossing them.

"He…he wanted to know what is it that you wanted from…from him," Justin stuttered. "So that you'll stop ruining his business." Punk let out a hearty laugh, tossing his head back. He got up and went to sit on the armrest of the chair that Justin was sitting in. He raised his hand and grabbed Justin's chin roughly, forcing the younger to look at him in the eye.

"Tell him that he should know why I'm doing all of this. The answer is simple. It's just business," Punk said, grinning. _And revenge_, Punk thought to himself. Justin tried pulling away from Punk's grip but was unsuccessful.

"Punk, please…stop giving Wade a hard time. I hate to see him so upset and angry just because of your doing," Justin pleaded. Punk laughed again.

"I know what you mean, Angel. Wade _is_ scary when he's angry, isn't he?" Punk asked, smirking. Justin nodded slowly.

"You would do anything to help Wade?" Punk asked further. Justin nodded again. Punk smiled. His left hand slowly extricated Justin's phone from his pocket, tossing it onto the desk. His fingers started to caress Justin's cheek. Punk suddenly leaned forward and started to kiss Justin neck. Justin eyes went wide and he immediately tried to push Punk away. Unfortunately, he was still trapped in the chair. Punk looked displeased.

"You want me to stop sabotaging Wade and his business?" Punk asked. "That's my price."

"What? NO!" Justin replied indignantly, shaking his head vigorously.

"Yes," Punk said. "To put it in a crude manner, you'll be my personal fuck toy, available for me any time or anywhere I want." Punk was grinning like a maniac.

"YOU'RE CRAZY, PUNK!" Justin shouted as he made to stand up and leave. He knew it; coming here was a bad idea. He was about to walk out of the room when Punk grabbed his wrist, rubbing the bones together painfully. Justin winced.

"In case you don't know how stuff works around here…," Punk said in a soft, deadly voice, "I never give choices. You do what I say or I'll kill you. Better yet, in your case, how about I kill your darling Wade, huh? Maybe I'll kill the others too, like that slut Rosa. Justin shook in fear. Was Punk being serious? Either way, he needs to protect Wade, Rosa, Heath and Zeke. He didn't want them to die because of him.

"No…, please, please don't harm them. They're good people," Justin whined. Punk laughed some more.

"Good people? Hah, I can tell you stories about them that'll make your skin crawl," Punk spat.

"No," Justin shook his head, replying with a small voice. "I don't want to hear them. I still believe that they're good people."

"Whatever," Punk shrugged. "So what's your response?" Justin remained silent for a few minutes, eyes trained on the floor. His mind was trying to process what was happening.

"It seems that I don't have any choice, do I?" Justin finally replied in a slightly sarcastic manner.

"Good answer," Punk muttered. Before Justin could say anything, Punk slammed Justin back against the wall. A slight sharp pain shot through Justin's skull. Before he could even register properly what was happening, Punk's lips found their way to his neck. Punk began to kiss and lick Justin's neck, before biting on it.

"OWWW!" Justin screamed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You should know I play hard and rough," Punk said, continuing to attack Justin's neck. It didn't take long for Punk to start fiddling with the hem of Justin's shirt, trying to pull it over his head.

"No…," Justin protested weakly, but Punk hit his hands away.

"You don't tell me what to do," Punk said dangerously. Punk grabbed Justin's hand with his left hand as his right hand started to raise Justin's shirt up. In one fluid motion, Punk got rid of Justin's shirt, exposing the delicious tanned and toned body.

"Damn, you look so fucking good, Angel," Punk growled. Punk's lips sought out Justin's mouth, kissing the younger roughly, enough to bruise his lips. He didn't hesitate to stick his tongue inside Justin's mouth, tasting him. He began to kiss Justin's neck once more, biting more roughly this time. Punk began to kiss down Justin's body, kissing and biting his chest, his lip ring cold against his skin. Justin winced and whined every time Punk bit his skin; he was sure that there were going to be some marks. Punk suddenly maneuvered Justin around and tossed his back first onto the desk, the items on the desk cascading to the floor. Justin let out a gasp of pain. Punk quickly went to straddle Justin's hips, resting on his knees which were on either side of Justin's body. Punk quickly started to kiss down Justin's body.

"No…, Wade will notice," Justin said.

"Does it look like it's my fucking problem? You figure that out yourself. Now stop talking," Punk spat harshly, slapping Justin right on his cheek. Justin's head whipped to the side. Punk continued to kiss down Justin's body. When he reached the top of Justin's jeans, he immediately started to work on the button and zipper, getting it off of Justin, along with his boxer briefs and sneakers. When Justin was finally naked, Punk smirked once more, his eyes roving Justin's entire naked body. He began to get rid of his own jeans and boxers. Without hesitation, Punk roughly shoved two fingers into Justin, loosening him up, the tightness making him dizzy.

"God, you're so fucking tight. I'm definitely gonna enjoy this," Punk growled. Withdrawing his fingers, Punk hoisted Justin's legs on his shoulders and pushed into Justin roughly. Justin screamed at the intense pain. Punk wasn't as big as Wade but he was incredibly rough.

"You're hurting me!" Justin screamed. Punk just laughed some more.

"So? That's right, scream and beg me like the whore you are. Wade always had an affinity for sluts," Punk said in a condescending tone. Punk continued to thrust in and out of Justin at a furious pace. Justin wasn't even hard as he wasn't getting any pleasure from it, just pain. It didn't take long for Punk to release deep inside Justin. Punk pulled out and Justin stood up, immediately putting on back his clothes despite Punk's cum slowly trickling down his legs. He felt dirty and disgusted with himself. Punk smiled and walked towards Justin, patting him on his shoulder.

"I'll be wanting more of you," Punk breathed near Justin's ear, sending chills down the younger's spine. "Now get out. I have business to do," Punk snapped. Justin grabbed his phone and quickly left Punk's office and drove off without a word.

X

Justin hesitantly stepped into Wade's apartment. He saw Rosa lounging around on the couch. Once she spotted him, she rushed over to his side.

"So what did Punk say? Did he do anything to you?" Rosa questioned.

"No. I managed to convince him to stop interfering in Wade's business," Justin said, giving her an uncertain smile. Rosa raised her eyebrows.

"That's all? Punk never asked you for anything? That's weird; so unlikely of him," Rosa said slowly. Justin just shrugged, hoping Rosa would buy the lie. "Unless you're lying…," Rosa continued. Justin kept silent.

"What did Punk do, Justin?" Rosa asked quietly.

"Nothing," Justin said, shaking his head.

"Justin, don't lie to me. I know something's up," Rosa continued. Justin remained quiet. "Justin, you should tell me, you don't know what Punk is capable of." _Damn it! How do they even know every time I'm lying?_ Justin thought.

"No...I don't want Wade to know. I'm doing all this for him, for all of you," Justin said quietly. Tears had started to form in his eyes. He initially thought that it would be easy to keep it from them. Apparently not.

"J, just tell me. I will not tell Wade. Promise," Rosa tried again to assure the South African. Justin wiped away the tears in his eyes, Rosa putting an arm around him. Slowly and reluctantly, he gave in and told Rosa what happened.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Just?" Rosa asked after Justin told her what had transpired at Punk's townhouse. "You don't know what Punk can do to you."

"It's the only way," Justin said quietly. "I'm doing this for Wade and also for all of your safety."

"We would have been just fine. Why didn't you call Wade straightaway?" Rosa questioned.

"He took away my phone," Justin said pathetically. "Besides, in that kind of situation, I don't think I was able to think straight." They remained quiet for a few minutes.

"Did you consider Wade's feelings as well?" Rosa asked again after a few minutes.

"That's why I need to keep this a secret from him. I don't want to hurt him," Justin said softly.

"He loves you, J. Can you imagine how he would feel and react if he found out about this?" Rosa continued. "You yourself know about his behavior."

"That's why I'm hiding it from him," Justin replied. "Besides, it's too late. Punk's already acting like he owns me."

"Whatever, J," Rosa shrugged. "It's your choice. I just hope you know what you're doing and would reconsider it."

X

After a few hours, Wade, Heath and Zeke returned to the penthouse. Justin and Rosa were watching Raw, watching John Cena's match while Justin told Rosa passionately about his dreams of getting into the WWE when the three of them entered the place.

"So, how was it?" Rosa asked. "Everything worked out?"

"Yeah," Heath replied. "Wade managed to calm down Sheamus and convince him everything will be fine." Wade immediately walked to the couch, where he plopped down and pulled Justin to sit between his legs, wrapping his arms around the South African.

"So what did Punk say?" Wade asked the younger.

"Uh…, he said that you should know why he's doing all this," Justin replied. "But I did manage to convince him to stop interfering." Wade's mind was working furiously. Why was Punk doing all these things?

"Did he do anything to you?" Wade asked quickly.

"No," Justin lied. Rosa shot him a look. Luckily, Wade didn't notice it.

"Thank goodness, even though it's unusual, considering the type of person he is," Wade answered. "Still, we can only see if he will stick to his words." The others nodded.

"I'm glad he didn't do anything to you, Angel," Wade said softly, brushing away Justin's fringe. Justin felt a pang of guilt for lying to Wade. At the same time, he was surprised that Wade couldn't tell that he's lying. Usually, he can't get anything past the man.

They continued to hang out at Wade's apartment until late night. At around midnight, Heath, Zeke and Rosa left. Wade walked them to the door while Justin stayed on the couch, absorbed in the movie. Rosa took the opportunity and pulled Wade to one side.

"Do you think Punk is doing all this because of what happened between you two and Alex?" Rosa asked in hushed tones.

"What, Riley?" Wade asked. Rosa nodded. "I'm not sure."

"What if it is? What happens if Justin finds out?" Rosa asked urgently.

"No, he won't find out," Wade said firmly.

"Do you still miss Alex?" Rosa asked.

"It's been quite a while, Ros. I don't know…," Wade sighed. "No, I guess."

"Better be careful, Wade. I think Punk is up to something. Take care of Justin," Rosa advised.

"Do you know anything, Ros?" Wade asked suspiciously.

"No," Rosa lied. Wade stared at her for a few moments, seeking for any hint of her lying.

"Okay then, have a safe trip home," Wade said finally, hugging her. Rosa left and Wade returned to the couch joining Justin. Justin automatically curled up into Wade's body. Wade smiled as he kissed the top of Justin's head.

"Love you so much, Justin," Wade said.

"Love you too, Wade," Justin said softly. Wade smiled and began to kiss the back of Justin's neck, nibbling the skin and the younger's earlobe.

"I want you so bad, Angel," Wade said in a husky voice, grinding his hips against Justin's lower back. Justin tensed up. No, he can't do this today! Wade would find out that he had been with someone the moment he entered his still wet entrance. Not to mention the marks Punk left on his body. Then the entire truth will come spilling out concerning Punk and him, seeing how bad a liar he is every time he is with Wade. He was not eager to find out how Wade would react.

"Me too, Wade, but I need to be heading home too," Justin replied. "I have chores to do, you know, laundry and stuff." Wade pouted and seemed disappointed.

"Well, okay then," Wade sighed. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

X

When they finally reached Justin's house, Wade shut the engine of his R8 and pocketed the keys into his jeans. Both of them walked to Justin's front door. Justin opened his front door and faced the older.

"Thanks for the ride, Wade," Justin said.

"It's no problem, Angel," Wade smiled.

"I'll see you soon?" Justin asked.

"Of course, Justin. You're not going to get rid of me that easily," Wade laughed. Justin cracked a smiled. They remained silent for a while. Wade's fingers reached for Justin's chin, his thumb flattening down Justin's bottom lip.

"I love you so much, Justin," Wade said in a more serious tone. Wade reached out for his car keys once again and detached the English rose key chain and placed it in Justin's palm. "Here, take this." Justin gave him a questioning look. "Just something that will always make you think of me. I have one to remind myself of you as well; the cat."

"Uh, I understand the English rose, since you're British, but why a cat for me?" Justin asked, trying to lighten up the mood. Wade laughed.

"I think you're right. A cat does not suit you. I just have it because I like cats," Wade replied. "I think a werewolf is more suitable for you. Hmmm, I should get a werewolf key chain."

It was Justin's turn to laugh. "Why a werewolf?"

"Your hair," Wade smiled. "You know, werewolves are quite the aggressive creatures. But I have yet to see your aggressive side when we have sex," Wade continued, slapping Justin's butt, smirking slightly.

"Don't worry, you'll soon see it," Justin said teasingly, pocketing the rose key chain into his pocket. "Thank you for the key chain, Wade."

They continued to smile at each other when Wade finally made the first move, pulling Justin close to his body for a kiss. The kiss started out chaste and gentle before turning heated and passionate, with Wade taking control as usual, his tongue tasting the insides of Justin's mouth. After a few minutes of heavy making out, they pulled away. Justin was left breathless.

"I love you, Justin. I hope you don't break my heart," Wade said in a serious tone back again. He gave Justin a quick peck on the lips before turning back and getting into his R8. Justin watched as Wade drove away. Sighing, Justin stepped into his house and closed the door behind him and switched on the lights. He let out another heavy sigh as he rested his head on the hardwood door. He took out the key chain once again, admiring the bright red colour under the light. His mind was still replaying everything Wade had said and done. What had he gotten himself into?

**Thanks to _AngelEyes2012_ for the follow! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything or anyone in the story.**

**Warning: Language, perhaps more than usual**

**Hope you enjoy the new update! :)**

Chapter 5

"YES, YES…FUCK, RIGHT THERE, WADE!" Justin screamed as he bounced up and down, riding on Wade's dick. Wade let out a feral growl as he thrust upwards, meeting Justin's downwards thrust, brushing against the younger's prostate. Wade had such a vice-like grip on Justin's hips and thighs that they were both sure that there were going to be marks.

After a few minutes, Justin began to feel his impending climax upon him.

"W…Wade, I'm…I'm about to cum," Justin stuttered out.

"Cum for me, my dirty Angel. Come on," Wade growled. Justin couldn't hold on much longer and he came, Wade's name leaving his lips in a shout. Spurts of white cum landed on Wade's chest, lips, neck and cheek. The sensation of Justin's inner muscles clenching on his dick was too much for Wade to handle and he came deep inside Justin, gripping Justin's hips painfully. Justin let out a sigh as Wade's warm cum flooded his insides and dripped out slowly. Completely sated, Justin collapsed fully on top of Wade, laying face first on Wade's chest, breathing deeply, not caring that he was laying in his own cum. Wade ruffled Justin's dark golden locks before raising the younger's chin with his hands, sealing their lips together for a deep kiss, both of them tasting Justin's cum. They pulled away after a few seconds.

"Mmm, you taste so good, Angel," Wade said huskily. Justin blushed.

"So, was my performance 'werewolf' enough for you?" Justin joked, smiling at the older as he rested his chin on Wade's chest, looking at him directly. Wade let out a laugh.

"Well, aren't you just full of surprises?" Wade teased. "You were riding me so hard that I thought the bed was going to break." Justin smiled and giggled. As they stayed in that position for a few minutes, Justin's iPhone sounded off, signaling an incoming text. Justin raised himself up from Wade to get it but Wade pulled him back on top of him.

"No, let it be. Stay here…," Wade insisted. Justin laughed at Wade's behavior.

"Since when you became so clingy? I need to check the text. Who knows, it could be something important," Justin said. Wade reluctantly let go of Justin. Justin got to his feet and went to retrieve his phone which was on the dresser. He unlocked his phone, only to find that he got a text from Punk.

"My townhouse. Now."

_Crap! How am I supposed to get away from Wade? _Justin thought.

"What is it, Angel?" Wade asked.

"It's just the electronics shop. I recently sent my laptop for repairs and they just messaged me that it's ready," Justin lied. "I'm going to pick it up."

"Oh, okay then. Let me drive you to the shop," Wade offered.

"It's okay, Wade. I can manage. Besides, you have to meet clients in a while, right?" Justin replied as he began to pull back on his clothes.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot," Wade said, as he rushed out of bed and began to put on his own clothes. When both of them finished putting on their clothes, they grabbed their own phones and wallets before heading out together. Wade took his own car keys as well. They couldn't stop smiling at each other as they were in the elevator.

"So you're taking a cab?" Wade asked.

"Yup," Justin replied.

"One day, I'm gonna get you your own car," Wade said, as he wrapped his arms around Justin's waist.

"Wade, you have done more than enough for me. Your love is already enough. There's no need," Justin smiled.

"Well. What if I insist? I just want the best for my Angel," Wade said. Justin just smiled. When they finally reached the parking lot, they kissed each other goodbye.

"See you soon, J," Wade said.

"You too, Wade. Say hello to the others for me," Justin said. Justin watched as Wade drove away, a gloomy feeling starting to stir in the pit of his stomach. He had to wait for a cab for a few minutes before he finally got one. He gave the driver the address of Punk's townhouse before settling down in the back seat, sighing as he watched the scenery through the windows.

For the past month, this has been the exact situation between Justin and Punk. Punk would text or call Justin at random times, demanding him to head to his townhouse, where he would simply use Justin to get his sexual pleasures; from forcing Justin to give him a blowjob or to just simply fuck Justin. Justin had been trying hard to keep this away from Wade and so far, he had been lucky. Wade never suspected a thing but Justin knew one day, Wade will definitely get a hold of what has been happening. He hated lying to Wade. The man loved Justin with all his heart but Justin felt guilty of 'cheating' on him with Punk, even though it was for the sake of his and the others' safety. In the first place, he had been forced into a corner anyway.

It must have been a while since the first text for Justin received another message from Punk.

"Where the fuck are you? Why are you taking such a damn long time? Come here NOW!"

_Dick_, Justin thought to himself. In a sudden surge of bravery, Justin decided to not head down to Punk's place. _Screw him. He can jack himself off for all I care_, Justin thought. He quickly told the driver to head to his own house instead.

As soon as he reached his own house, he quickly fished out his keys and unlocked the door, the red English rose key chain jingling along with the keys. Justin rushed off to have himself a relaxing bath. He wanted to pamper himself and take time off from this crazy world of mobs and guns that he was pulled into. Justin stripped himself of his clothes and lowered himself into the tub, letting out an audible sigh. He closed his eyes, enjoying the music playing on his iPhone dock. He finally got out of the tub an hour later. After drying himself off and putting on clothes, he went down to the living room to read a book.

Halfway through his book, there was a frantic pounding at the door. Justin went to open it immediately, not thinking much about the person outside. To his horror, Punk was standing on the threshold, wearing a scowl.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE? I TOLD YOU TO GO TO MY PLACE! DO YOU NEED A FUCKING INVITATION?" Punk yelled. Justin flinched but stood his ground. Punk suddenly pushed Justin into the house and he stepped inside, slamming the door shut loudly that Justin thought the door would come off its hinges.

"If I had it my way, I would fucking punish you here. Remember, YOU ARE MINE!" Punk shouted.

"You want to punish me? Go ahead. You're my 'master' anyway, right? It's not like you need my damn permission," Justin said sarcastically.

"Maybe later," Punk sneered. "I would prefer to keep you waiting until you are practically begging me to punish you. I know how much you like it. Now, get me a drink. I'm fucking thirsty."

Justin grumbled and headed into the kitchen. _Do I look like his fucking maid or something?_ Justin thought to himself. Sometimes the way Punk talks makes him want to punch the idiot in the face and knock all his teeth out. He's so full of himself, so cocky. As Justin opened the refrigerator, a smirk formed on his place. Instead of choosing the Pepsi that he knew Punk preferred, Justin took out the bottle of vodka. _Payback's a bitch, Punk_, Justin thought to himself. Pouring the contents of the bottle into a glass, Justin headed back into the living room where Punk was sitting on the couch.

"I don't have any Pepsi. I hope soda is okay with you," Justin said innocently.

"Whatever," Punk dismissed. He grabbed the glass and to Justin's glee, Punk drank the vodka without hesitation. Once the clear liquid reached Punk's throat, he began spluttering. Justin smirked to himself. _Serves you right_, Justin thought. Punk quickly spat out the remainder of the vodka in his mouth. He turned towards Justin, his face of unmistakable anger. The smirk was wiped off from Justin's face in an instant.

"You think it's funny, is it? HUH?!" Punk shouted. Justin winced and shuddered at Punk's tone. Punk flung the glass across the room, smashing it into a million pieces. He stood up and walked towards Justin. The younger wanted to run away but it was as though he was rooted to the spot. Punk raised his hand and backhanded Justin with a sickening smack. Justin let out a gasp of pain as his head whipped to the side. He didn't even manage to recover from the initial attack when he was shoved to the ground roughly, his head and back landing hard on the floor. Punk quickly straddled the younger. Justin faced the older with fear in his eyes. Punk's vicious backhand had left a small cut on the corner of the younger's mouth. Small droplets of blood had begun to ooze out of the cut.

"You're going to regret that," Punk said dangerously. _Fuck, I'm screwed_, Justin thought helplessly. Before Punk could even do anything, there was a knock on the door.

"Justin?"

"Who the fuck is that?" Justin said in a menacing voice to the younger.

"I…I don't know," Justin replied, scared that Punk would snap again.

"Go and open it," Punk said as he got up and stood up. "Fucking hell." Justin stood up shakily and opened the door. He was greeted by a man with blonde hair; his neighbor, Chris Jericho.

"Hey, Justin. Everything alright? I was out at my porch when I heard the door slam and the sound of something breaking just now, and shouting…," Chris said uncertainly, trying to take a peek into the house.

"Uh…uh…yeah. I'm fine. My friend here was just leaving," Justin said, looking at Punk. Punk was clearly displeased that Justin took advantage of the situation to get him out of his house.

"This is not over yet, Justin," Punk said in a threatening tone, narrowing his eyes towards Justin and Chris. He left the house without showing any further acknowledgement to either one of them and finally drove away in his Ferrari F430.

"Justin, who was that?" Chris asked.

"It's just one of my friends," Justin lied.

"Really? He doesn't seem all that friendly to me. Not like the type of person you would hang out with," Chris continued, unconvinced by the younger's answer.

"Nah, he's okay. We just had a misunderstanding, that's all," Justin said.

"Well, okay then. Whatever you say. I just hope you be careful; the guy looks scary and dangerous. Did you see the way he was staring at me?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I really appreciate you looking out for me," Justin said gratefully. Who knew what Punk would have done if Chris hadn't come knocking?

"Well of course, Justin. We're friends right?" Chris said. Justin smiled.

"Do you want to come in? We could hang out," Justin pointed out.

"It's okay, J. Maybe some other time. I'm going out soon," Chris said.

"Hot date?" Justin teased.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. I'm just meeting some friends," Chris said.

"Tyson, Mike and Maryse?" Justin asked. He had gone to Chris house a few times and had met with his friends on more than one occasion.

"Yup. You want to come along?" Chris asked.

"No, it's okay. Say hi to them for me. Enjoy yourself," Justin smiled. They said goodbye and Justin closed the door shut, breathing a sigh of relief. Thank goodness for Chris! Justin settled down into the couch and switched on the television, hoping to calm himself down.

When evening came, there was another knock on the door. Justin opened it slowly, but it was only Rosa.

"Oh, it's you. Come in, Ros," Justin said as he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Yes, it's me, J. Why? Who were you expecting? And why do you have a cut on the corner of your mouth?" Rosa asked, knowing immediately something was wrong.

"Punk," Justin said darkly.

"Why? What happened? What did he do now?" Rosa began ranting off. As they sat down on the couch, Justin told Rosa what happened earlier.

"That scum!" Rosa said angrily, her accent thick.

"Thank God Chris just came at the right moment," Justin said. "I don't know what he would've done to me otherwise."

"I told you, Justin. You don't know what Punk is capable of! Imagine what would've happened if Chris hadn't come knocking!" Rosa reprimanded.

"Maybe you're right, Ros…," Justin said quietly.

"Of course I'm right," Rosa said.

"Maybe I should tell him the next time he wants to see me that I don't want to have to do anything with him anymore," Justin continued.

"Exactly! Give him a piece of your mind, Justin!" Rosa interjected. "You don't need him. You're already very happy with Wade. Even I can see that."

"But…," Justin began.

"And don't worry about his threat. We're all more than capable of looking out for ourselves and each other. He doesn't scare us," Rosa said confidently.

"Okay, then. I will do just that," Justin said, nodding and smiling slightly. They continued to hang out and chat with each other, glued to the television as they ate ice cream and cookies. When it was nearing eleven, Rosa got ready to leave.

"You want me to accompany you, Ros?" Justin offered as they walked down the front yard. "It's already very late."

"That's sweet of you, Just, but it's okay. I'm just going to take a cab. Besides I live only around fifteen minutes from here. And don't worry about my safety. I'm a strong woman," Rosa joked.

"Well, if you say so," Justin smiled. Rosa laughed and smacked Justin lightly on his arm.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rosa asked.

"It's nothing, Ros. Good night and be careful," Justin said.

"Bye, Justin Angel. See you soon," Rosa teased before getting into the cab that she had called earlier. Justin watched as the cab drove away before getting back into the house. Justin plopped back down on the couch and continued to watch the movie until the end before heading upstairs to get ready for sleep. As he snuggled into his bed covers, Justin reached for his phone and shot Wade a text.

"Good night, Wade. Love you ;)"

Justin got a reply almost instantly.

"Good night to you too, Angel. Love you lots! Can't wait to see you again…I'm sure we'll have FUN ;)"

Justin laughed to himself at Wade's hint as he placed his phone on the bedside table and stared outside his bedroom window, waiting for sleep to embrace him.

X

Justin was woken up from his sleep the next day by sirens wailing. Pulling himself away from the comfort of his bed, he peeked out of the window to see police cars and an ambulance parked outside Chris's house. Worry started to seep into his heart. Justin quickly put on a t-shirt and sweatpants before rushing down and heading out of his house. He walked cautiously towards one of the officers there, unsure of what had happened.

"Excuse me, officer. What happened here?" Justin asked one of the officers.

"You're one of Chris Irvine Jericho's neighbours?" the officer asked. Justin nodded.

"Well, one of his neighbours called. She said she was in her room when she saw through her bedroom window Chris's body lying motionless in his room. We came here and unfortunately, he had been murdered," the officer said in a grim voice. Justin heart dropped like lead. What? No! This can't be happening! Chris was one of his closest and few friends that he had, outside the 'mob' world that is. Someone normal.

"Who did it?" Justin asked, struggling to form words given the amount of shock he was in.

"We're not sure. The only thing we have is the door," the officer replied. Justin turned towards Chris's house and to his shock, an 'X' was drawn on the whitewood door, possibly in Chris's blood. Justin was about to faint. He knew who did it. He had half the heart to tell the officer about Punk but he was scared of what he would do in retaliation. Justin only realized how much trouble he had gotten himself into. Rosa was right. He really didn't know what Punk was capable of. Justin saw Chris's body covered by a white sheet on a gurney. Justin held back his tears but he failed miserably. He sent a prayer for Chris. If he had known yesterday was the last day he was going to see his friend, he would've gone out with him one final time. He was a good person. Justin felt horrible as he felt that Chris's death was because of him. _Goodbye, Chris. I'm really sorry all this happened because of me_, Justin thought. With one final look, Justin headed back to his own house, rushing to his room to grab his phone. He immediately dialed Punk's number. After a few rings, Punk finally answered the call.

"Hello?" Punk said lazily.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? WHY DID YOU KILL CHRIS? HE WAS INNOCENT!" Justin yelled hysterically. Punk just chuckled lowly.

"Now, now, Justin. We can't go around and accusing others, right?" Punk said in a teasing tone.

"I KNOW IT'S YOU!" Justin screamed. "YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING LOW LIFE SCUM!"

"Now, mind your language, Justin, and show me some fucking respect if you know what's good for you and your friends," Punk said dangerously.

"You don't deserve any!" Justin spat.

"You really testing me, aren't you, Justin? You're eager to see what I'll do next?" Punk shot. Justin fell silent.

"No…," Justin sighed finally in defeat.

"Thought so," Punk said triumphantly. Justin could just picture Punk smirking. "Now, I'm really sorry for Chris's death but he was getting in the way between me and you. I don't want people telling me what I can or cannot do with you."

"Will it shock you if I say that I don't believe a single word that you said about you being sorry? I honestly don't think you have a single caring bone in your body. Besides what is it that you really want from me, Punk?" Justin asked.

"You know, why don't you ask your pal Rosa? I have to admit, although she may act like such a bitch at times, she's actually quite smart. I'm sure she would've figured it out by now. And to answer to your question, no. It may seem hard and impossible to believe but I am capable of compassion just like every other human being, Justin. Well, maybe I _used to_," Punk said.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Justin said angrily.

"Whatever. Now listen, I hope you have learnt your lesson. Don't you dare go against me again unless you want to see your other friends get hurt. I expect you to do whatever I say. If I tell you to come to my house, you better head down here immediately," Punk ordered.

"Fine," Justin said reluctantly.

"And Justin, don't think you'll be getting off that easily. I still haven't forgotten what you did to me. Wait for my message," Punk said silkily before hanging up. Justin ended the call and placed it on his bedside table as he sat on his bed. He was left with even more questions now. His mind was buzzing with questions and his heart flooded with emotions. Punk used to be caring? Rosa knows what's happening? Is he even safe or is he in danger? What about the others? What sick game is this? One thing for sure, he was determined to find out what the hell is happening exactly.

**From this chapter onward, there may be some BDSM but not really the hardcore ones...maybe? I'm not sure, I never written such stuff before. As you have read, there might have been some hints of that in the chapter. Also, this is most probably the last update until end of November when I finish my major exam. But who knows, maybe during the study breaks, I may just get to updating again. Still, feel free to PM me and leave comments and reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Surprise! I managed to churn out another chapter after the many study breaks. The next update will be end of November, when my exam finally ends.**

**I don't own anything or anyone in the story.**

**Hope you enjoy the update!**

Chapter 6

"Come to my house. NOW!"

_Shit, not again_, Justin thought. Only a few hours had passed since he called Punk early in the morning of Chris's death, yet Punk had already texted him once again, ordering him to head for his house. Not wanting to give Punk more reasons to be mad at him, Justin quickly changed clothes. He opted for a simple combination of t-shirt and jeans before locking his house and hailing a taxi to get him to Punk's house.

Not long later, he finally arrived at Punk's house. Grudgingly, Justin made his way towards the front door, thinking of how he would like nothing better than to be someplace else. He slowly knocked the front door, instantly wishing that he didn't. A few moments later, the front door swung open and there stood Punk, wearing his signature smirk.

"About time you got here," Punk said gruffly, grabbing Justin's wrist and pulling him into his house. Justin winced at Punk's roughness. Punk continued to pull him up the stairs, to what Justin could only guess, his bedroom.

"Punk, I'm sorry," Justin pleaded.

"Save it for later," Punk chuckled. Punk continued to lead him up the stairs until they reached the third level, where they stopped in front of a brown mahogany door. When the door was pushed open, Punk immediately shoved Justin into the room. This was the first time he was in Punk's room. All this while, Punk would just have his way with him all over the house; from his office, to the living room and even the kitchen. Justin noticed that the room looked perfectly normal. Before he could even take in the surroundings of the room, Punk gave him a rough shove, causing him to fall face first onto the mattress. Using his hands to lift himself up, Justin turned back to look at Punk, who was towering above him, still smirking. His tattooed fingers found the hem of his shirt, lifting them up and revealing his body.

"Punk, please…," Justin tried again.

"Shut it!" Punk yelled. "I'm so going to enjoy this…,". He began to undo the button and zipper of his jeans, lowering them down and exposing his long hard cock. When he was done, he leant down and pulled off Justin's t-shirt, discarding it onto the floor. Punk turned his attention on Justin's neck while undoing and pulling away the younger's jeans. Justin noticed Punk was being slightly more aggressive, biting down painfully on his neck while grinding his hard on vigorously against his own. As he continued to grind against Justin, Punk reached out and grabbed two pairs of handcuffs out from the bedside drawer. Justin turned around and when he saw the handcuffs, his eyes went wide and fear began to pump in his veins.

"Wait, what are you doing? Punk, I'm really sorry. Please don't…," Justin began. Before he could get any more words out of his mouth, he was met with a vicious smack by Punk.

"I said shut the hell up!" Punk shouted. "After the stunts you pulled, you deserve it." Punk continued to continue his exploration of Justin's body, biting and pulling on the skin roughly, watching it turn a shade of red. Justin tried in vain to push Punk away but Punk shot him a threatening look. Punk grabbed Justin's wrists in one hand. Justin winced in pain from the bites and the pressure on his wrists, squirming in an effort to escape. When Punk finally reached Justin's dick, he smirked before engulfing Justin's length entirely. Justin had to fight back a moan, biting his lips so hard that it began to bleed slightly. He didn't want to let Punk know that no matter how scared he is and despite the pain he had experienced, a small part of him was turned on and enjoying it. His body was such a traitor. He refused to give Punk the satisfaction of knowing that he likes what he was doing. Who knows what other crazy ideas Punk might have?

Just then, Punk decided to take it one step further and deepthroated Justin, swallowing around the younger's length. Justin couldn't handle the sensation and he accidentally let out a moan. Punk looked up and locked eyes with the younger, still smirking. Punk continued to work his talented mouth and tongue on Justin's length. Justin's senses were in frenzy. His breath hitched and he let out a gasp when he felt Punk's tongue dip into the slit of his cock. He couldn't control it anymore. Once Punk's hand loosened its grip on his wrists, his hands found their way into Punk's hair, pulling on them painfully, his nails digging into Punk's scalp as he placed his hands behind Punk's head, forcing him to devour more of his length. Punk smiled to himself. He knew Justin couldn't resist it. He was too much of a slut to deny the pleasure. It seems Wade had groomed him well, he thought to himself, chuckling on the inside._ Now comes the fun part_, Punk thought. Without warning, he began to bite down slightly on Justin's length. Justin let out a slight scream. Slowly, Punk began to get more aggressive. His hands found Justin's balls, squeezing them.

"OW!" Justin yelled as he used his hands to push Punk away roughly. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Punk continued to grin as he traced his fingers on Justin's lips, smearing them with blood.

"You think this would be enjoyable for you? I don't think so," Punk sneered. Without warning, Punk took a cock ring from the drawer and placed it around Justin's dick, which was already hard.

"What are you doing?" Justin said, panic in his voice. He was met with a backhand by Punk, which caused a slight cut in the corner of his mouth.

"I said SHUT UP!" Punk yelled.

"Fuck you…," Justin retaliated in a small voice, still reeling from the pain inflicted by Punk's blow. Punk just laughed as he forcefully flipped Justin onto his stomach. Before Justin could do anything else, Punk quickly handcuffed both of the younger's hands to the bed. Justin squirmed and thrashed around the bed, rumpling the sheets. His hard cock was trapped painfully in between his body and the bed. To make matters worse, Punk had laid down fully on top of him, his chest against his back, putting his weight completely on the younger. Punk roughly forced Justin's head into the pillow, effectively suffocating him. Keeping his hands on Justin's head, Punk began to kiss down Justin's back. Justin was panicking and scared out of his wits. He was suffocating; he was finding it extremely difficult to breathe. His breath was rapidly turning ragged as he gasped and struggled for air. Just when he thought he was going to pass out, Punk's hands left his head and he quickly raised his head, letting the oxygen flood his respiratory system.

"Phil…please. Don't do this. I'm sorry…," Justin begged. At the sound of his name, Phil completely stopped what he was doing.

"What did you call me?" Phil said quietly. The anger in his voice was unmistakable. "How do you know my name?"

"I…I overheard Wade talking with the others that day about you. He called you Phil, not Punk," Justin replied slowly. Why did Punk sound angry when he called him by his real name? Who even gave him the name 'Punk' in the first place?

Before Justin could think any further, Punk raised his hand and hit his butt with his palm. The pain was unexpected.

"WHO SAID YOU CAN CALL ME PHIL?!" Punk yelled. Somehow, Justin had made him angrier.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Justin said quickly, trying to calm Punk down. Overwhelmed by anger and emotions, Punk grabbed hold of the belt that he was wearing, which was now on the floor. Raising it, he delivered a sharp blow to Justin's butt once more.

"AAAHHH!" Justin yelled in agony, thrashing around trying to relieve the pain. Punk threw the belt back onto the floor. How dare Justin call him 'Phil'! No one called him Phil, except for Alex. Ever since Alex walked out of his life, people called him Punk, that stupid nickname that the bastard Wade called him. But he soon grew to accept it, seeing how it was fitting. He had been making Wade's life hell ever since that day.

"Don't you ever call me that again!" Punk said dangerously. Justin was sobbing. The pain was overwhelming.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I won't c…call you that again," Justin sobbed. Satisfied, Punk started to kiss down Justin's back once more, his grip on the younger tight like a vice. Justin was sure there were going to be marks. Punk spread Justin's cheeks and began to lick at the puckered hole. Despite the previous painful blow from Punk, his body was still responding to the pleasure coursing through his body as he let out another moan. Punk repeated his actions for a few minutes before plunging his tongue into Justin's puckered hole.

"Oh God," Justin moaned, despite the tears on his cheeks. Punk continued to thrust his tongue in and out of the tight heat before finally pulling away. He pulled Justin up until he was on all fours as he got on his knees and positioned himself with Justin's hole. Without hesitation, he snapped his hips forward, burying his cock deep inside the younger.

"OH FUCK!" Justin moaned loudly. Punk stilled for a moment before pulling out partly. Justin could feel his insides tearing as Punk pulled out. Punk thrusted his hips once again, burying himself inside the younger once more. Unconsciously, Justin was pushing back against Punk, eager for the older to continue stabbing his prostate. They continued for a few more minutes. After a while, Punk couldn't hold it any longer. The sensation of Justin's hole clamping down on his cock was too much and he climaxed, filling up Justin's hole with his cum to the brim. As he pulled out, his seed, mixed with blood, began dribbling out of the younger's hole, down his thighs. He pushed Justin roughly back down onto the bed. Justin yelled out as he felt his still hard cock being pushed down by his own weight. Punk smirked as he unlocked the handcuffs from Justin's hands, throwing them onto the floor. Punk flipped Justin onto his back. He couldn't help but smirk when he caught sight of Justin's still hard and tall member. Justin made to take off the cock ring but Punk slapped his hand away.

"Punk, please…," Justin pleaded. He was desperate for release. His dick was painfully hard.

"I don't think so…it wasn't supposed to be pleasurable for you," Punk said, still grinning. Justin let out a frustrated whine.

"Punk, please…I'm really sorry. I'll do anything you ask me to," Justin begged again. Punk pretended to ponder over the idea for a while before finally speaking out.

"Ugh, fine, you slut. But I'm not doing that for you," Punk grumbled. He reached down and took off the cock ring on Justin. Once the ring was off Justin immediately jumped out from the bed, wanting desperately to get to the bathroom to get himself off. But it seemed that Punk was able to read exactly what was on Justin's mind.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? You can jack yourself here in front of me," Punk grinned maliciously.

"What?!" Justin protested.

"You want me to put back on the cock ring on you? I thought you said you'd do anything I ask you to?" Punk threatened, eyes narrowed.

"Okay…," Justin said miserably, regretting the words that he said to Punk. His right hand made its way to his dick, wrapping itself around his length. Punk watched in amusement as Justin got himself off in front of him as he sat on the bed. Justin began to move his hand up and down his length slowly, groaning and moaning. It didn't take long for Justin to reach his climax, releasing his seed all over his hand, some of it shooting off and landing on Punk's chest. Punk dipped his finger into the spot of seed on his chest and brought it to his mouth, tasting Justin. He dipped his fingers in Justin's seed once more but this time, he ran his fingers over the younger's lips, humiliating him further. Justin hung his head in shame. He never felt more embarrassed before. He wanted to run into the bathroom to clean up but Punk stopped him again.

"Lick your fingers," Punk ordered. Justin looked at him pleadingly but Punk just gave him a stern glare. Hesitantly, Justin placed his fingers into his mouth, moaning slightly at the depraved yet arousing action that he was doing. After he finished tasting his own tangy cum, Punk nodded in appreciation.

"You can go and clean up now," Punk said in a bored voice. Justin quickly rushed into the bathroom to clean up, washing his hands. As he leant over the sink, he splashed water over his face, trying to calm himself down. He had never experienced this much different emotions all at once. He felt scared, humiliated but yet he was eerily turned on. When he finally left the bathroom, he found Punk already dressed once again, lounging on his bed. It was only then he realized that he was still naked.

"Go now," Punk ordered. Justin quickly snatched up his discarded clothes and put them back on. As he made to leave Punk's bedroom, Punk spoke up once again.

"I hope you learned your lesson, Justin. Do whatever I tell you to quickly next time. If I ask you to come to my house, you jolly well get your ass here immediately," Punk reprimanded sternly. Justin just nodded before closing the door behind him. Justin made his way downstairs and finally left Punk's townhouse, closing the front door. Justin walked along the sidewalk, trying to find a cab but he had no such luck. After walking for almost 8 blocks away from Punk's townhouse, he suddenly heard a screeching sound behind him. He turned just in time to see Wade's Audi pull up near him. _Shit_, Justin thought.

"Hey, Justin. What are you doing here? I came to your house earlier but you weren't there. I tried calling you but you didn't answer," Wade said, poking his head out of the window.

"Uh…I just went out for a while. You know, the normal stuff, groceries, errands. You called? I'm sorry, I didn't notice. I most probably had my phone on silent," Justin made up wildly.

"Grocery shopping? But you're not carrying anything," Wade said.

"Oh, the shop was closed," Justin lied.

"Come on, let's go to my apartment," Wade said. Justin wanted to just go home but he decided to just follow Wade back to his house. Maybe just for a while.

"You get all your groceries from this area? Man, this is a long way from your place," Wade commented. "Maybe I'll definitely get you your own car."

"It's okay Wade. There's no need to," Justin replied.

"Justin, it's no problem," Wade laughed. "I want to. What happened to your mouth? Why is there a cut?"

"Oh…I was drinking from a cup this morning when I cut myself. I didn't realize the cup was slightly broken at its mouth when I dropped it in the sink that day," Justin lied once again.

"You should be more careful, Angel," Wade said.

X

For the rest of the day, Justin and Wade spent their time together, hanging out and playing pool at Wade's apartment. For dinner, Wade decided to order pizza for them. They spent time together, enjoying the pizza as they watched the shows on the television. After they were done, Justin helped to clean up while Wade stayed on the couch. Once Justin returned, Wade pulled the younger down to sit beside him on the couch, wrapping his pale arms around Justin's body. Wade began to slowly kiss down Justin's neck. Justin couldn't help but feel aroused once more. He let out a moan as he threw his head back, leaning against Wade's shoulder, allowing Wade better access to his neck. The situation soon escalated as Wade suddenly grabbed Justin's cheeks, claiming his mouth aggressively. Justin let out a muffled moan as Wade took control of the kiss. Justin grabbed Wade's arms, digging his nails slightly into Wade's skin. Wade traced Justin's lips with his tongue, before deepening the kiss and shoving his tongue almost down Justin's throat. Wade's hands made their way to the hem of Justin's t-shirt as he made to remove Justin's shirt. Justin finally came to his senses and stopped Wade quickly before things got out of control. He didn't want Wade to know what happened. He doesn't want Wade to start questioning him about the marks on his body left by Punk as it would only lead to more problems, especially with Wade's uncanny ability to tell when he is lying most of the time. What more if Wade were to enter him, to find out that his hole is wet, with the remains of Punk's cum.

"No, Wade, not today," Justin said apologetically, pushing Wade away slightly. Wade pulled away, looking slightly disappointed.

"What's wrong, Angel?" Wade asked, concerned about his lover.

"I'm just not in the mood, you can say that," Justin said slowly.

"Why?" Wade asked again. Justin didn't know how to reply. He can never tell Wade the whole truth; he would kill him. Besides, how is he supposed to tell Wade about how he just lost one of his friends today and had been sexually exploited by their enemy?

"It's just that, I lost one of my friends today. You know…you went to my house just now right?" Justin asked. Wade nodded. "Yeah, my neighbor, Chris, who's also one of my good friends, was killed this morning. I'm sure you saw the crime scene beside my house."

"Oh…I'm sorry Angel. Who did it?" Wade asked.

Justin just shrugged his shoulders. "No idea," Justin lied. Wade pulled Justin into a hug. Justin laid his head on Wade's chest, allowing Wade to envelope his body. As Wade rubbed his back slowly, Justin couldn't help but let out a muffled sob. Tears started to make their way down his cheeks without his permission. Too much intense events had occurred these few months and everything had taken its toll on the South African. His emotions had gotten out of whack. After fifteen minutes, Justin pulled away from Wade, wiping away his tears.

"You okay?" Wade asked.

"Yeah. It's just that a lot has occurred these few months. I'm sorry, Wade," Justin apologized.

"It's okay, Angel. Come on, I'll give you a ride home," Wade offered.

X

"So how's your business?" Justin asked as he sat in the passenger seat, keeping his eyes on Wade who was driving.

"Nothing new, I guess. Punk and his guys are still giving us crap," Wade said.

"But he told me he agreed to stop sabotaging your business," Justin said, surprised.

"It's not your fault, Angel. Punk is not known for his ability to keep promises, even from way back," Wade said.

"Way back?" Justin wondered.

"Yeah," Wade said. Somehow, he sounded angry and pissed off, so Justin didn't say anything else. Twenty minutes later, Wade pulled over outside Justin's house. Both of them got out of the car and walked to the front door. Wade turned to Justin.

"So…I hear next week is someone's birthday," Wade teased. Justin blushed.

"How did you know?" Justin asked.

"I have my ways…," Wade said slyly. Justin raised an eyebrow. "Rosa told me," Wade admitted, smiling.

"I'll make sure you have fun next week on your birthday, Angel," Wade promised.

"Don't trouble yourself, Wade," Justin said.

"It's no trouble, Justin," Wade said. They remained silent for a few moments. Then, Justin finally picked up the courage to ask Wade the question that was in his mind since they were in the car.

"Wade, can I ask you a question?" Justin asked.

"What is it, Angel?" Wade smiled.

"When you said Punk never kept his promises even way back, did something happen between you two?" Justin asked.

"What?" Wade said, slightly taken aback at Justin's question. His smile faded.

"Is all this hostility between you two all because of what happened between you both in the past?" Justin continued. Wade was surprised at Justin's sharpness. He decided to tell the truth.

"Something did happen between us before," Wade said in a constricted tone.

"Well, what happened?" Justin asked.

"I'm not keen on recounting what happened, J. It's all in the past," Wade said, his tone rising slightly.

"But clearly it's not settled. It may be the reason for all this hostility and violence. Come on, Wade, tell me. Maybe I can help," Justin persisted.

"No, Justin," Wade said.

"Wade, I want to help you," Justin tried again.

"I SAID NO!" Wade burst out suddenly. Justin was shocked at Wade's sudden outburst that he took a step back. Wade immediately regretted his actions when he saw the flash of fear in the South African's eyes. Justin was upset and hurt. What's up with these gangsters and their tempers?

"I'm sorry, Angel," Wade apologized. "I never meant to yell at you. I just don't want to recount the past. What happened between me and Punk wasn't pretty."

"Don't be, Wade. It's my fault. I'm the one who should apologise. It is not my business to force you to tell me what happened," Justin replied. Wade smiled again as he pulled Justin in for a quick kiss.

"Goodnight, Angel," Wade said.

"Goodnight, Wade," Justin replied. Justin waved goodbye to Wade and watched as Wade drove away. As he head into his house and switched on the lights, his mind was still working furiously. What exactly happened between Wade and Punk? What happened that is so bad that it affected both men deeply? Justin desperately wanted to know; he wanted to help Wade. Wade may be unwilling to tell him, but Justin was determined to find out. Maybe Rosa knows. Or maybe he could even pick up the courage to ask Punk. All that he knows is that he would definitely try to get the bottom of this. The mystery just got deeper.

**To the readers affected by Sandy, do stay safe. And Happy Halloween!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything or anyone in the story.**

**Hope you enjoy the update!**

Chapter 7

For the next few days, Justin was extra careful to not engage in any sexual activity with Wade. The marks left by Punk on his body haven't fully disappeared yet. He knew that Wade was probably confused and slightly hurt but Justin didn't want him to find out the truth. It would break his heart and who knows what he would do to him. So, every time Wade asked him why he was reluctant to have sex, Justin said that he still hasn't got over Chris's death.

The morning of his birthday, Justin was woken up from his sleep early in the morning by the incessant ringing of his phone. Justin struggled to sit up, his body still worn out from the session with Punk yesterday. He finally managed to sit up after much effort. Reaching for his phone on the bedside table, Justin answered the call.

"Hello?" Justin answered.

"Happy birthday, Angel-Werewolf!" Wade said cheerily.

"Hey, Wade," Justin said, exhausted. "Thank you."

"You okay, Justin? Are you sick?" Wade asked in concern.

"No…no. Just tired that's all," Justin replied quickly, trying to make himself sound more energetic. He didn't want to get Wade worried of all things. It will only lead to trouble.

"Well, you have more than enough time to rest before your party," Wade continued.

"Party? What party?" Justin asked in confusion.

"Your birthday party, Angel!" Wade exclaimed. "I'll come and pick you up around 4."

"What? Wade, there's no need…you don't have to trouble yourself," Justin began rambling.

"Too late, J," Wade said, chuckling slightly. Justin could almost picture Wade smiling to himself. "I'll see you at 4 later, Justin. Meanwhile, I left something for you at your front door. Consider it as the first part of your present. See you," Wade said before hanging up. Confused, Justin ended the call, placing his phone back on the bedside table. What was Wade talking about? Dragging himself out of bed, Justin headed out of his room and went downstairs, towards the front door. When he opened the front door, he saw a brown package on the doormat, with an envelope on top of it. Justin bent down to grab the items, bringing it into the house. He sat on the couch, putting the package beside him. On closer inspection of the envelope, the words 'Justin Angel' were written on it. There was an English rose on the corner of the envelope. Smiling slightly, Justin ripped the envelope open and took out the letter inside.

'Wear these to the party later :) W. Barrett'

Wondering what Wade had gotten for him, Justin slowly unwrapped the package. To his surprise, Wade had gotten him clothes. Taking them out one by one, Justin admired them. Wade had gotten him a custom made t-shirt. The cotton shirt was baby blue in colour, with a really cool picture of a werewolf with angel wings. Justin smiled at the reference. Putting the shirt to one side, Justin continued to rummage the package. It turned out that Wade had given him just about an entire outfit. Wade had given him a pair of grey skinny jeans, a unique pair of light green sneakers with little wings behind them and also a lucky charm bracelet, with a miniature flag of South Africa made of silver attached to it. Justin couldn't stop smiling. Wade had done a fantastic job in choosing an outfit for him. Lucky for him, this means that there's no longer a need for him to rack his brains thinking of what to wear for the party later.

X

Justin went on with his daily activities for the rest of the morning and afternoon, doing laundry and stuff, making himself something light for lunch, seeing there will most probably be tons of food to eat at the party. Around 3.15, Justin began to get ready for the party. He took a nice cold shower to keep himself fresh. When he was done, he dried himself and put on the outfit that Wade had prepared for him. Of course, he never failed to forget to style up his hair into the werewolf-like hairstyle that Wade adored so much.

At 4pm sharp, there was a knock on the door. Justin grabbed his wallet and phone on the end table before opening the door. Wade was standing in front of the door, looking dashing himself. He had a wide smile on his face.

"Happy birthday, Justin," Wade grinned, pulling in the younger for a hug. "So do you like the outfit?"

"Thanks, Wade," Justin replied with a smile. "Yeah, the outfit is nice. Wow, you're exactly on time. I'm quite impressed."

"Quite?" Wade said, trying to sound offended. Justin blushed. "Haha, I just want to spend as much time with my little Angel on his special day. Come on, let's go." Wade placed a soft kiss on Justin's lips and wrapped his arm around Justin's shoulders as he led both of them to his car.

X

When they finally reached Wade's apartment, Wade parked his Audi before the both of them went into the elevator to Wade's penthouse. Justin was feeling a little apprehensive. He didn't know what and who to expect. Besides, Wade is not what you call a normal person. He is in a gang. Who might have he invited?

"Wade, I'm…scared," Justin said softly. Only after saying it did he realize how pathetic Wade must think he is.

"J, it's just a birthday party. You'll have fun," Wade smiled. When the elevator finally reached Wade's level, they stepped out of the doors and headed to Wade's penthouse. The moment they stepped into the living room, Justin was numb. The place was flooded with people. Just when he thought they would be able to sneak in without anyone noticing, Wade apparently had other ideas. He cleared his throat loudly, causing the chatter to die down. Justin immediately found every pair of eyes looking at his direction.

"Hi, everyone. It seems that we can officially get the celebration going, because our birthday boy is here. Everyone, this is Justin," Wade introduced. Justin can only afford to smile nervously. The fact that he doesn't know almost everyone in the room was already intimidating enough. To his relief, he was welcomed with smiles instead of weird stares.

"Come on people, let's gather around for the cake," Wade announced excitedly. Justin never saw Wade this upbeat before. He was like a little school boy, who was more excited than he himself. "Ros, bring in the cake!"

Justin saw Rosa come in from the kitchen, carrying a decently-sized chocolate and vanilla cake. Once she placed the cake in front of Justin on the dining table, Wade gave the signal and he was treated with raucous singing of 'Happy Birthday'. Justin couldn't stop blushing. When it finally ended and cake was being passed around, Justin turned to Wade.

"Wade, this is…amazing. I don't know what to say. Thank you," Justin smiled.

"It's your birthday, Justin. You deserve it, especially how you've been a great boyfriend," Wade replied sincerely. Justin felt a twinge of guilt. Wade really thought he was a great person to him but in fact, he was actually keeping dark secrets from him. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Wade was calling him.

"Justin? Justin? You ok?" Wade asked.

"Huh? Oh…yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just spaced out for a while. What is it?" Justin said. Wade speared a piece of cake on his fork, bringing it near Justin's mouth.

"Open up," Wade said. Justin laughed slightly before opening his mouth, allowing Wade to feed him for a bit. Just then, Rosa, Heath and Zeke approached them.

"Hey, J. Happy birthday," Rosa smiled, pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks a lot, Ros," Justin replied.

"Happy birthday, man," Heath wished him as Zeke clapped him on the back. Justin smiled.

"Thanks, you guys," Justin said. When they were done eating, Wade pulled Justin near his side as he made way around the room, introducing Justin to the guests. The party guests were chatting animatedly as music played from the stereo set in the living room. Justin noticed that there were also more food served on the buffet table.

They made many round through the crowd, Wade seemingly determined to introduce Justin to all his friends. Unfortunately, things would be taking a weird turn for Justin.

"Justin, this is Antonio. He's Swiss, but we met in England and we became friends," Wade introduced Justin to a well-built guy, who smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you," Justin said, holding out his hand.

"Same here," Antonio said in accented tones, shaking Justin's hand. "Well, Wade buddy, think you've finally found yourself a keeper?"

"Definitely," Wade smiled, kissing Justin's temple. "How about you and your girl?"

"Everything's just fine. Aksana, come here and meet Justin," Antonio called out to someone in the crowd. To Justin's horror, it was his own ex-girlfriend, Aksana. When she laid eyes on Justin, she was taken aback slightly.

"Aksana, baby, this is Justin, Wade's special friend. Justin, this is Aksana, my girlfriend," Antonio introduced. Aksana managed to hide her surprise pretty quickly, putting on a smile as she held out her hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Justin hesitated before extending his hand to shake Aksana's. "Same here," Justin said, forcing a smile. _Yeah, it's a pleasure all right, meeting you again_, Justin thought bitterly. Wade seemed to have sensed a change in Justin's mood.

"Well, I'll see you around, Antonio. I gotta show my boy to other people," Wade said proudly. As they said goodbye, Wade pulled Justin to a corner.

"You okay? You seem a little upset when Antonio introduced Aksana," Wade questioned. Justin decided to tell him the truth.

"Well, I think so. It's just…it's just that Aksana is my ex-girlfriend. She broke things off between else because she said she found someone else. I just didn't know that that someone is your friend Antonio," Justin said quietly.

"Oh…," Wade said in surprise. After a while, Wade spoke out again. "So…do you still love her?" Wade was scared of what Justin would answer.

"No, of course not," Justin said. Wade heaved a sigh of relief. "Why would I? I have you." Wade smiled widely at Justin's answer before leaning in, engaging Justin in a deep kiss, their tongues clashing and swapping spit.

"Wow," Justin said breathlessly. Wade seemed pleased with himself.

"Come on, I have a few more people to introduce you to," Wade said, pulling Justin along. Wade continued looking around until he finally found his two best and dear friends near the full length glass windows overlooking the city.

"Justin, this is Sheamus and this is Drew. They are my two best friends. We go way back," Wade introduced Justin to a man with red hair and pale skin and another guy with long hair.

"A pleasure to meet you, Justin," Drew said, shaking Justin's hand. Justin smiled.

"So this is the fella who Wade can't stop yapping about," Sheamus grinned, clapping Justin on the back. "You must be very special to him, Justin. He's never like this before, well, not since…" Sheamus stopped abruptly when Wade gave him a warning look. Justin was waiting for Sheamus to continue but he never did. They talked for a while before Justin excused himself to use the washroom.

Once Justin was gone, Wade immediately turned to his two friends.

"What is that about, Shea?" Wade said, slightly irritated by the Irishman.

"What do ya mean, Wade?" Sheamus asked. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question?"

"I don't want Justin to find out anything about Alex. He has no clue and I intend to keep it that way," Wade whispered.

"But Wade, Alex was a part of your life once. If you really want your relationship with Justin to work out, you need to tell him about it," Drew advised.

"That's all in the past, Drew. I don't want to think about it or bring it up anymore," Wade said bitterly.

"Have you tried looking for Alex?" Sheamus asked.

"For a while," Wade answered. "But I no longer care about him now. I have Justin."

"He's still your friend. He's our friend," Drew said.

"I'm going to find Justin," Wade said, bringing the conversation to an end.

X

Michael was driving around in the area when he spotted Justin and Wade in Wade's Audi. He observed them at a distance before they finally parked at Wade's apartment. He noticed a lot of cars parked in the parking lot. He watched the two of them head into the building before driving off to Punk's house.

Punk, David, Skip and Husky were hanging out in the living room watching The Walking Dead when Michael came into the house.

"What took you so long?" David asked. "The Walking Dead marathon had already started."

"Something caught my interest," Michael said. Punk tore his gaze away from the television screen.

"What is it?" Punk asked.

"It seems that Barrett is having a little party at his place. I saw him with Justin heading to his apartment. There were a lot of cars," Michael said.

"It must be Gabriel's birthday," Punk said.

"How do you even know that?" Skip asked in wonder.

"I was going through his phone this one time and saw Wade's texts about giving him a surprise for his birthday a week ago when he was in the bathroom cleaning up," Punk said. Suddenly, a grin appeared on Punk's face. He quickly headed to the cupboard in the living room and took out a flogger, handcuffs, ropes, a short knife and a cock ring, throwing them on the table.

"Why the hell do you have those stuff in the cupboard?" David wondered aloud.

"Just shut up, Otunga. I'm going to give Justin his birthday present," Punk shot back. Laying down all the items, Punk took a picture of them, attached it to a text and sent it to Justin. Punk sat back down on the sofa with a grin on his face.

"Nice," Husky chuckled appreciatively. Michael took a seat on the couch and looked at Punk.

"Hasn't the poor guy suffered enough at your hands already?" Michael said aloud.

"Why the fuck do you care?" Punk asked.

"Nothing," Michael answered, letting out a sigh.

X

Justin was just finishing up in the washroom, washing his hands when he received a notification on his phone. Wiping his hands on a paper towel, he unlocked his phone and opened the message. His mood was totally ruined when he saw that it was from Punk.

'Happy birthday, Angel. I'm sorry I forgot about it. But I promise I'll make it up to you the next time I see you. I can assure you it will be unforgettable ;)'

Justin was horrified when he saw the photo. Quickly deleting the photo and text, Justin hastily stowed his phone back into his pocket and rushed outside. He almost bumped into Wade who was waiting outside.

"Wade!" Justin said in surprise, feeling flustered.

"Justin, what took you so long?" Wade asked. Wade noticed that Justin was acting peculiarly and was jumpy. "You okay, J?"

"Huh? Yeah…yeah. I'm…I'm f…fine," Justin said, trying desperately to calm himself down. "I'm going to go get a drink. You want some?"

"It's okay, J. I'll be with Shea and Drew," Wade said. Justin gave Wade an uncertain smile before disappearing into the crowd. As Wade headed back to his two friends, he felt something was amiss. Something was not right. He was certain that Justin is hiding something.

"Found your boy?" Sheamus asked.

"Yeah, he went to get a drink," Wade said. He hesitated for a while but finally spoke out. He had made a decision.

"Guys, can you do me a favour? Can you observe Justin when I'm not with him? Like when he's outside alone? Just trail him at a distance," Wade said.

"Why would you want us to do that? You love him but you don't trust him?" Drew asked.

"It's not that…I just feel that he's hiding something. He's been acting weird lately. He would even reject sex with me at times, sometimes for as long as a week," Wade explained.

"Can't you just do your famous persuasive methods?" Sheamus joked.

"Shea, seriously? You want me to point a gun and threaten the guy I love? He's only beginning to be okay with all of this, with what I do. He freaked out the first time when he found out who I am, who we all are. He came a long way. I can't break his trust. Even if I were to ask him if there was something wrong, he'll probably say no. He's the type that prefers to suffer in silence than to divulge his problems," Wade said.

"Fine," Sheamus said. Drew nodded.

"Thanks, guys. I'll give you his address and stuff. There's no need to be observing him 24/7. Just check up on him and trail him once in a while," Wade said.

X

The party went on until late in the night. By 11, most of the guests had left. The only people left were Rosa, Heath, Zeke, Sheamus and Drew. They all decided to help out and clean the place up. By the time they were done, they were all exhausted. But there was still something else that Wade wanted to do.

"Present time!" Wade said. Justin looked at him as they all sat around in the living room. Rosa handed Justin a small box.

"Hope you like it, J," Rosa smiled. Justin opened it and was speechless. It was a beautiful silver chain with the initials 'JG' hanging on it, complete with angel wings behind the letters.

"Ros, it's beautiful. Thank you so much," Justin said as he pulled Rosa in for a hug. Heath then handed Justin a flat rectangular package.

"This is from me and Zeke," Heath said. "We wanted to do something special." Justin unwrapped it, wondering what it was. To his surprise, it was a car plate, with the letters 'JSTNGBR'.

"Notice how the last three letters stand for Great Britain? It's just a subtle reference to Wade," Heath smiled cheekily as the others laughed.

"Wow, guys. This is cool, but I don't have a car," Justin smiled.

"Really? Come on, time for me to show you my other present," Wade said. To Justin's astonishment, Wade got up and headed out of his apartment. Justin and the others followed him. They went down the elevator to the parking lot. Wade pulled Justin close to him.

"You see that white Audi R8 there?" Wade asked, pointing to the said car which was only a few metres away from them. Justin nodded.

"Guess what? That's your car," Wade smiled. Justin was in shock.

"M…my ca…car?" Justin stuttered.

"Of course. I told you I'll get one for you," Wade said. "If you don' believe me, find out for yourself." Wade handed Justin a set of car keys complete with a werewolf key chain on it. Justin pressed the button and the white Audi R8 was unlocked.

"Oh my God…Wade. Th…thank you," Justin said, tearing up as he buried his face in Wade's chest, letting Wade's arms envelop him as the others cheered.

After the initial shock was finally over, the others all decided to make their way home. Sheamus and Drew left, saying goodbye to everyone.

"You going home, Justin? Maybe you could give me a ride?" Rosa teased.

"Uh…," Justin began but Wade interrupted him.

"Sorry, Ros. He'll be sleeping at my place today," Wade said as he pulled Justin's body close to his and kissed the younger's neck.

"Oh, ok. I shall not disturb the both of you," Rosa smirked. "I'll just join Heath and Zeke and ask them to send me home in the Escalade." Not long later, Rosa, Heath and Zeke also left.

"Come on," Wade grinned. Before Justin could say anything else or react, Wade scooped him off his feet, carrying him bridal style.

"Wade!" Justin shrieked. Wade just laughed as he carried Justin into the elevator, never letting him down. He continued to carry Justin all the way until he reached his bedroom, where he laid Justin down on his bed. Wade immediately straddled Justin's hips, his knees propping him up.

"So, was that a good birthday celebration for you?" Wade asked between kisses on Justin's lips.

"Yeah," Justin said breathlessly. "I enjoyed it immensely. Thank you, Wade."

"Don't thank me just yet," Wade smirked. "I can guarantee you it's going to get even better." Wade continued to push his tongue into Justin's mouth and kiss down his neck as both of them began to shed their clothes.

**I'm satisfied with the chapter because I finally managed to write an entire chapter centered on a single event. I constantly worry that my chapters are very direct and straight to the point without much filler, making my stories and chapters seem short.**

**Feedback is welcomed! :D Happy Thanksgiving!**


	8. Chapter 8

**My exams have finally ended! Yay! I'm basically free until late May, apart from me going to get my driving license and possibly taking up a part-time job,****so I may be able to update more frequently.**

**I don't own anything or anyone in the story.**

**Hope you enjoy the update!**

Chapter 8

"Pack your swimming things, Angel. We're going swimming," Wade told the younger over the phone. Justin was smiling to himself. It had been 2 months after his birthday party and they had not been able to spend much time with each other since Wade had been very busy. Luckily, Punk was also seemingly busy trying to sabotage Wade's business that Justin thought he forgot all about him. He was not complaining though. He was free to do whatever he wanted and go out with Rosa, Heath and Zeke. Sheamus and Drew would even tag along whenever they were not with Wade.

"Sure! Meet you at the swimming complex?" Justin asked.

"Yup. See you there, J," Wade said before hanging up. Justin immediately went to pack towels, extra clothes, his swimming trunks and other items into a bag. Once he was done, he changed into much nicer clothes before grabbing his keys, locking the front door and got into his new car, all thanks to Wade.

When he finally arrived at the swimming complex twenty minutes later, he saw that Wade was already there, leaning against his car, hands in his pocket. Justin parked his car and got out, a smile on his face. He locked the door and walked towards the Brit. Before he could even throw his arms around Wade's neck, the older took charge, pulling the South African by his waist into his frame, kissing Justin deeply. After a few moments, they pulled away.

"It's been a while since I saw you, Justin. I miss you so much," Wade breathed close to the younger's skin, sending tingles down his spine.

"Me too, Wade. It's okay, I know you're busy," Justin replied.

"Come on, let's go. I have so much planned for today," Wade said. Pulling Justin by the hand, he pulled the younger towards the entrance. To Justin's surprise, the gates were closed and the shutters were down.

"It's closed, Wade," Justin said. To his surprise, Wade took out a set of keys and unlocked the gates.

"Is what I'm thinking true? You rented the whole place?" Justin asked in wonder as Wade raised the shutters.

"Not really. I bribed some people in the management yesterday," Wade said as the stepped into the complex.

"So that's what you do? Bribe people to get what you want just because you can afford it?" Justin joked.

"Well, you can put it that way. But you're not complaining, right?" Wade asked.

"No," Justin smiled. Justin watched as Wade locked the gates once more and pulled down the shutters once they were inside.

"Don't want anyone to disturb us, don't we?" Wade smirked. "Let's go." Both of them quickly went to the poolside. To Justin's surprise, Wade began to strip out of his clothes.

"Uh…shouldn't we head to the changing rooms?" Justin asked nervously.

"Justin, there's no one here," Wade laughed. Justin smiled as he began to shed his clothes. Once he was completely bare, he dug inside his bag, finding his swimming trunks. To his surprise, he saw Wade jump into the pool completely nude.

"Wade!" Justin said in surprise.

"Come on, Angel. Just ditch those trunks. We're alone here," Wade said. Uncertainly, Justin complied, slowly getting into the pool. Once he was in, he slowly felt more comfortable as he swam towards Wade who was in the middle of the pool.

"Come on, let's race each other. Since you claim to be an athlete, let's see if you're really fit, as what you say," Wade challenged.

"You're on!" Justin grinned.

"Let's kick it up a notch. What do you say that if you win, I'll let you fuck me?" Wade asked.

"You'll be regretting that," Justin warned jokingly.

Unfortunately for the South African, Wade emerged victorious. Wade chuckled when he saw Justin pouting.

"Come on, J. Don't be upset. It's not like sex with each other would never be enjoyable again," Wade said. Justin cracked a smile.

They continued to enjoy themselves in the pool. After a while, Justin decided to sit on the edge of the pool, opting to just watch Wade swim laps. Wade saw Justin watching him and he swam towards Justin.

"Enjoying yourself?" Wade asked.

"Of course. You sure know how to deliver unique experiences," Justin replied. Wade smiled as he gripped Justin's thighs and began kissing the younger's torso. Justin's breath began to hitch as his breathing started to get deeper.

"Wade…," Justin moaned. Wade didn't say anything. Instead, he continued to kiss and bite Justin's torso and the inside of his thighs. After a few minutes, Wade raised himself up from the water and out of the pool. He kissed Justin full on the mouth, pushing his tongue into the younger's mouth as he slowly pushed Justin on his back on the cold wet tiles. Justin automatically locked his legs around Wade. Wade smiled slightly at Justin's eagerness as he grabbed Justin's dick, stroking it and giving it a couple of firm jacks.

"Fuck…," Justin breathed. Wade continued to tease the younger, fondling his balls and squeezing his dick. Wade's fingers teased the slit, forcing drops of precum to seep out. Wade bent down and brought one of Justin's nipples into his mouth, sucking it until it became a hard nub. He repeated his actions for the other nipple.

"Wade, please…fuck me," Justin pleaded as he arched his back into Wade's touch. Wade complied as he began stuffing his own hard dick into Justin's hole through his pucker slowly, his grip on Justin's hips almost painful. Once he was fully inside, Wade stilled, enjoying the tight sensation around his dick. Slowly, Wade began to pull out until only the head of his dick was inside Justin before thrusting into the younger once again.

It didn't take long for the pace to pick up to a rapid frenzy, almost animalistic. Moans and shouts were frequent, bouncing off the walls. Neither of them could hold on much longer.

"W…Wade," Justin stuttered.

"Just let go, Angel," Wade gritted out. Justin lost it, as his climax crashed over him. Thick ropes of white cum spurted out of his dick onto both of their chests as his muscles contracted. The dizzying sensation of Justin clamping down on his dick was too much for Wade as well as he released deep inside Justin, gripping the younger's hips painfully. They stayed that way for a few minutes, trying to regain their breaths. Finally Wade pulled out and lay beside Justin.

"Come on, let's wash up. Let's get out of here and catch a movie," Wade said.

X

After washing up, they headed out of the complex. Wade locked up the place before turning to Justin.

"Race you to the theater?" Wade challenged.

"I'll just lose again," Justin said, pretending to be upset.

"Oh, come on. Loosen up," Wade encouraged.

"I'm just kidding," Justin said in glee as he quickly rushed into his own Audi. It didn't take long for Justin to start driving off, leaving Wade behind.

"Don't get stopped by the cops!" Justin yelled to the older.

This time, Justin managed to come up on top. It took Wade almost fifteen minutes to arrive at the place, where Justin was already waiting for him. Wade parked the car and walked towards Justin.

"Sneaky little Angel," Wade said disapprovingly, smacking Justin's bottom. Justin just gave him a sly smile.

"As much as that was enjoyable, we're not doing that again. I don't want you crashing and putting yourself in danger," Wade said. Justin was actually touched that Wade really cared about him and for his safety. Wade wrapped his arms around Justin's shoulder.

"Anything you want to watch?" Wade asked.

"How about The Avengers?" Justin suggested.

"Good choice," Wade agreed.

X

"Well, that was a fantastic show," Justin commented as they walked out of the theatre.

"Yeah, except the part where you kept distracting me with your wandering hands," Wade said.

"Hey, I should deserve a prize for reaching here first and beating you, right?" Justin argued playfully.

"You hungry?" Wade asked. Justin nodded.

"Come on, let's grab dinner. There's a restaurant just at the corner," Wade suggested. They went into the restaurant and took their seats. After deciding what they wanted to eat, they placed their orders. As they waited for their food to arrive, Justin noticed at times, Wade looked troubled. Apart from their small talk, something seemed to be bugging him. In fact, now that he realized, Wade looked a little worn out and tired.

"You want to head back to my place later?" Wade asked.

"Sure," Justin replied. Wade smiled and they stayed silent again.

"You okay, Wade? Something troubling you?" Justin asked, putting his hand on Wade's.

"It's nothing, Justin," Wade said, trying to smile.

"Wade, we've been together for a while. You can share with me," Justin assured.

"Well…," Wade started. "it's just the normal thing. Just Punk and his cronies as usual, wreaking havoc and making life difficult for me. They almost started a fire at the warehouse."

"I'm sorry, Wade," Justin said sympathetically.

"It's okay, Justin. It's not your fault," Wade said. Their food finally came after ten minutes. As they ate, Justin made a mental note to himself to pay a visit to Punk and straighten him out. He didn't want him to trouble Wade anymore.

When they finished their food, Wade went to the washroom while Justin waited at the table. As though right on cue, Justin's phone received a message.

"Come here now."

Great. Just when he wanted to go there to tell Punk off, he seemed to have read his mind. Now, he's dreading the trip there. But he has to, especially after the threat that Punk made. Just then, Wade emerged from the bathroom. He sat back down and asked for the bill. After paying, both of them headed out back to the parking lot.

"You want to spend the night at my place?" Wade suggested, smirking.

"I…I can't," Justin said.

"Why? You just said that you wanted to," Wade asked, confused.

"I forgot t…that I have ch…chores to do," Justin said.

"Can't it wait?" Wade asked. Justin shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Wade," Justin said apologetically.

"It's okay, Justin. I'll see you soon," Wade said, pulling Justin in for a hard kiss, trying to convey his burning feelings for the younger. Justin couldn't help but respond with gusto. They finally pulled away. Justin got into his car and waved goodbye to Wade before driving away, the tires of his car screeching in the night.

As soon as Justin was gone, Wade fished out his phone and contacted Sheamus. After the third ring, the Irishman answered the call.

"'Ello?" Sheamus asked.

"Shea, I need your help," Wade said quickly.

"Sure, Wade," Sheamus replied.

"Where are you now?" Wade asked.

"At the bar with Drew," Sheamus answered.

"Okay that's fine. I need you to tail Justin. I think he's hiding something. He initially agreed to go to my house but he changed his mind all of a sudden minutes later. He said that he has chores but I don't think that's the reason," Wade said. "Maybe you can swing by his house or something?"

"We're on it. We'll keep you posted," Sheamus said.

"Thanks, guys. I'll be at my apartment," Wade said.

X

Justin was driving almost recklessly. Not that he was eager to get to Punk's place. Instead he was angry with Punk. He always manages to ruin almost every opportunity that he and Wade have with each other. Well, at least he'll have the chance to straighten him out later. Justin pressed the accelerator harder, causing the car to speed up.

X  
Sheamus was driving his silver Ford Mustang with Drew in the passenger seat when they spotted the white Audi R8 a few cars in front of them.

"Isn't that Justin's car?" Drew said aloud.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Sheamus said. "The car plate is the same, 'JSTNGBR'."

"Let's just tail him at a distance," Drew suggested. They continued to follow Justin at a distance, making sure that they were not spotted. After a few minutes, Justin parked his car at a public car park. They saw Justin get out of the car. Pulling over to the side of the road, they continued to observe Justin.

"I see nothing suspicious," Drew said.

"Yeah. Why is Wade so suspicious of the fella?" Sheamus asked. "Wait…"

"Is he going to Punk's house?" Drew asked incredulously. They watched as Justin knocked at the front door of Punk's house. After a few moments, the door opened and Justin stepped inside.

"What now?" Drew asked. "Should we tell Wade?"

"No. We wait here until Justin leaves and we have a talk with him. As much as we owe Wade the truth, I don't want him to suffer. He's gone through enough before with all that shit with Punk and Alex," Sheamus said.

X

The moment the front door opened, Justin stomped inside. Punk was taken aback. As soon as Justin was inside, he closed the door shut and turned to Justin, who was looking pissed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Punk said irritably.

"Why are you still causing trouble for Wade?" Justin asked angrily. "You agreed to let him be if I did…did this…arrangement with you, bastard!"

"Don't fucking talk to me like that!" Punk chided dangerously, eyes narrowed. But Justin has had enough. Without warning he threw a punch at Punk. To his surprise, Punk caught his fist. Anger flashing in his eyes, Punk shoved Justin backwards, causing the younger to collide painfully with the bookcase.

"You're going to pay for that," Punk said menacingly.

X

Two hours had passed since Sheamus and Drew saw Justin head into Punk's house. It was almost midnight and they were still waiting for Justin to come out of Punk's house. Drew let out a yawn.

"Can't we just go already? Let's just tell Wade the truth," Drew complained.

"No," Sheamus said firmly. "As much as we owe Wade the truth, I don't want to see him troubled even more. He'll just end up doing something that he'll regret. You yourself know how brashly he acts sometimes." They continued to hang around Punk's place in their car. After fifteen minutes, they saw Justin finally walking out of Punk's place, heading to his car in the parking lot. Sheamus nodded to Drew as they got out of the car at the same time.

"Justin?" Sheamus called out. Justin turned to see who the one that called him was. He was shocked and scared when he saw Sheamus and Drew.

"Uh…Shea, Drew. Wh…what are you b…both doing he…here?" Justin stuttered. He was in slight pain especially after that session with Punk.

"We need to talk," Sheamus said seriously.

"There's a bar just at the corner here," Drew added. "Let's go." Justin was crippled with fear. What did the both of them want to talk about? Did they find out about what he is doing? If so, what would happen? Would they tell Wade?

Justin followed Sheamus and Drew in silence into the bar, where they sat at a secluded corner. Sheamus ordered three glasses of beer for them. Sheamus turned to Justin, whom he noticed to be massaging his wrists, which were red.

"Are your wrists okay? What happened?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. Nothing happened," Justin lied.

"Punk did that to you didn't he?" Sheamus asked quietly. Justin flinched slightly.

"No," Justin said quickly. "Why would you think that?"

"Justin, don't lie," Sheamus said. "We saw you going into Punk's house." Justin's heart clenched. Shit, now he was trapped. How the hell is he going to get himself out of this? After a few moments of silence, Justin finally spoke up.

"So…are you going to tell Wade?" Justin asked slowly.

"Well, that depends. Why don't you tell us the entire story?" Sheamus asked.

"I…I did all this to help Wade. I don't want to see him suffer," Justin said softly.

"Why would Wade suffer if you didn't do whatever it is you're doing with Punk?" Drew asked. With a sigh, Justin began to tell both of them the entire story.

"So you see, I had no choice. I don't want Punk to create trouble for Wade, what more put his life and the others' in danger. I love Wade, not Punk, Shea," Justin clarified.

"I know that, J. But can you imagine how Wade will feel and what he will do if he finds out about this?" Sheamus added. "You should know that he has a nasty temper." Justin remained silent for a while, trying to remember his past conversation with Punk, when he said that Rosa should know why he's doing all this.

"Can I ask a question?" Justin asked timidly. Drew and Sheamus nodded.

"Punk said that if I wanted to know why he's doing all this, I should ask Ros. I'm wondering if you have any idea what the reason is," Justin asked.

"Well…," Sheamus continued. "I think we have a pretty good idea why. I mean, the both of us, Wade and Punk used to be friends. And we know his character."

"What?" Justin spluttered. "You guys were friends? So what happened?"

"Well, judging from what you have told me, I think this all started because of Alex," Sheamus said.

"Wait, who's Alex?" Justin asked, confused.

"Shea, do you think it's a good idea to tell Justin about Riley? Wade doesn't want him to know," Drew reasoned.

"Justin has a right to know," Sheamus pointed out. Justin nodded.

"I want to know," Justin said firmly. "So, who's Alex?" Sheamus downed his glass before he started talking again.

"Well, a few years back, Punk and Wade used to be friends. Not really best friends, but they got along well," Sheamus started. Justin gave him a skeptical look.

"I find that hard to believe," Justin said. Sheamus nodded.

"They were indeed friends. In fact they did business together a few times," Sheamus said.

"And?" Justin pressed on.

"Well, to make the story short, they met Alex one day and they became friends," Sheamus continued.

"How is this Alex like?" Justin asked curiously.

"Well, when I think about it, he's a lot like you," Drew said.

"Me?" Justin asked in surprise.

"Not in the physical aspect. He's taller and more muscular. But he's similar to you in terms of traits and personality. He's a nice guy, funny and caring," Drew continued.

"Okay. So what happened next?" Justin asked.

"Well, it didn't take long for Punk to like Alex. They got together after a few months," Sheamus said.

"Okay…," Justin nodded.

"But what they didn't know is that Wade liked Alex too," Drew added.

"But Wade just kept quiet. He knew Punk and Alex deserved to be happy together and he should just be happy for them," Sheamus said.

"Oh…," Justin said, still in slight shock that Wade never told him about Alex, who was a significant part of his life.

"This is when Rosa was not part of the gang, right?" Justin guessed. Drew nodded.

"Yup, but after Rosa became a close friend, she eventually got to know about Wade's past with Alex," Drew added.

"Okay. So that's it?" Justin asked. Sheamus shook his head.

"After a few months of Punk and Alex being together, Wade began to get worried. Punk is quite a reckless guy, if you didn't know. Alex was like you; he refused to be involved in all these gang activities. But somehow, Punk always managed to convince Alex to come along. Punk and Alex participated in illegal street races and Punk once got involved in peddling drugs. I'm not really sure if both of them took some of the stuff but Wade was ballistic when he found out. He was worried for Alex's safety. A month after that, Punk was involved in a shootout with a rival gang. Unfortunately, Alex was shot in the arm and Wade completely lost it. He confronted Punk, and that was when their friendship ended," Sheamus continued.

"So how did Alex react?" Justin asked.

"Well, of course he was upset," Drew said.

"But although he was still with Punk, he still kept in contact with Wade," Sheamus added.

"I have a feeling there is a 'but'," Justin began. Drew nodded.

"Out of concern for Alex's safety and also due to slight jealousy, Wade began to try and convince Alex to leave Punk," Sheamus continued. "After a while, Alex fell for Wade's words and he left Punk. He got together with Wade after that."

"I'm guessing that's what triggered off Punk's hatred for Wade," Justin said. Sheamus nodded.

"Punk was livid. He confronted Wade and they had a huge brawl," Sheamus said.

"Do you notice the long scar near Wade's shoulder?" Drew asked. Justin pondered. Come to think of it, he did saw the scar a few times. He just didn't get around asking the Brit what happened. Justin nodded. "That was made by Punk when they were fighting."

Justin was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He understood how Punk felt but still he did not have to beat up Wade so badly to the extent of leaving a nasty scar on his body. After a while, Justin spoke up.

"So what happened to Alex? Where is he now?" Justin asked. Sheamus shrugged.

"We're not sure. Shortly after the incident, Punk started making Wade's life hell. He asked his guys to ambush Wade's warehouse, shootings were frequent. That was when Wade realized as long as Alex was involved in all this, between Punk and himself, Alex was going to always be in danger. Alex was almost killed in one incident. Punk seemed to hate Alex as much as Wade for leaving him. So, Wade broke up with Alex and asked him to leave and go away from Tampa," Sheamus said.

"Just like that?" Justin asked in shock. "What did Alex say?"

"He was upset, but he just did what Wade told him to do without a word. Not as much as a goodbye. They never contacted each other at all and the day Alex left was the day all ties between Alex and both Punk and Wade was severed. Punk and Wade never talked about him ever but the animosity between them remained. Even though they never talked about Alex ever again, I'm pretty sure it's still fresh in their minds," Drew said.

"So…did you guys tell Wade about your theory on why Punk is causing all this trouble for him?" Justin asked.

"We tried to tell him during your birthday, but he just brushed it off. He was reluctant to talk about it," Sheamus said. They fell silent and finished the last of their beers. After Sheamus paid for their drinks, the three of them left the bar. They didn't realize that they had spent almost two hours in the bar. They walked to the parking lot in silence. They arrived at their own vehicles and turned to each other.

"So, Justin, what are you going to do now? I really hope you'll consider what we have told you," Sheamus said.

"I know. I…I just don't want to see him so troubled. That's why I did all this," Justin said.

"But what if he finds out? He tends to jump to conclusions and do things that he'll regret later. He really loves you, Justin," Drew said.

"You know, I think the reason why Wade fell for you in the first place is the fact that you're just like Alex. He's probably the same age as you now. He's also born in '81," Sheamus said.

"I'll think about it, I promise. I don't want to hurt Wade but it'll be hard to do this with Punk breathing down on my neck. You won't tell Wade right? Please?" Justin pleaded.

"No, we won't," Sheamus said. Drew nodded. Justin nodded appreciatively.

"Thanks, guys," Justin said.

"You better head home, J. It's late already. We don't want you to be in danger and get Wade all worried and on edge," Drew said. Justin agreed and said goodbye to them before driving away. Once Justin left, Sheamus took out his phone and called Wade. The call was answered almost immediately.

"Shea. Saw anything suspicious?" Wade asked briskly. Sheamus paused for a moment. Looking at Drew, who gave him a slight nod, Sheamus answered Wade's question with a lie. He hated lying to his friend but he knew Wade will just end up doing something stupid. He let go of Alex and subjected himself to misery. He wasn't about to be the reason that Wade ended things with Justin whose presence made him happy.

"No," Sheamus answered.

"Okay then. Thanks, Shea," Wade said before hanging up. Sheamus ended the call and placed his phone back into the pocket of his jeans. Drew looked at him.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Drew asked. Sheamus nodded.

"Justin had promised to think about it. Besides, he's doing all this for a reason. Punk threatened our friends' lives," Sheamus answered.

"I just hope Justin makes a decision fast," Drew said. "If Wade finds out, I'm pretty sure another 'Wade-Punk' incident will occur. Only this time the brawl will be between Wade and Justin, and it'll be more of Wade beating Justin into a pulp. He's much bigger."

"I hope so," Sheamus answered, hoping that what Drew said wouldn't be a reality. He just wanted to see his friend be happy once again.

**What better way to celebrate the end of exams with a little smut? LOL!**

**Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update. Have been busy trying to find a part-time job. Hopefully I can update more frequently from now on. I really appreciate the reviews from you readers. Thank you :D**

**I don't own anything or anyone in the story.**

**Hope you enjoy the update!**

Chapter 9

The next morning, Justin was once again awakened by Wade. He was brought out of his slumber by the ringing of his phone. Rolling over, he reached blindly over the bedside table for his phone.

"Hello?" Justin mumbled groggily.

"Hey, Angel," Wade said, smiling to himself. "Were you still asleep?"

"Well, not anymore," Justin said as he propped his pillows against the bed frame, leaning against them.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," Wade said apologetically.

"No, don't be. I don't mind being waken up to your voice. Especially with that accent of yours," Justin said teasingly as he smiled to himself, imagining Wade's reaction. Although he was still quite tired, hearing Wade's voice seemed to have woken him up fully.

"Well, well. Look at my little South African angel. Already so horny in the morning," Wade said in a deep seductive voice. Justin could feel his cock stirring. "I'm just calling to tell you that I'll be busy for these few days with the business. So I'm afraid we can't spend much time with each other for these few days."

"That's all?" Justin said, pretending to be angry. "You woke me up just for that?"

"And to say I love you," Wade continued in a serious voice. Justin ended up laughing.

"Quoting Stevie Wonder now, are we?" Justin laughed.

"Well, it's true," Wade said defensively, laughing slightly as well.

"I know," Justin replied, smiling.

"You know, since you like my voice so much and seeing that we'll not be spending much time together, how about some phone sex?" Wade asked huskily. Justin swallowed.

"You sure have some great ideas, Wade," Justin said.

X

"Did you cum?" Wade asked, his breathing heavy.

"Yeah," Justin gasped, his hands covered by the sticky white substance. "You?"

"Came hard," Wade said teasingly. "Okay then, Angel. I have to go. I'll call you soon and we'll go out again."

"Bye, Wade. Love you," Justin said before hanging up. Placing his phone back on the bedside table, he whipped the covers off his body and trudged into the bathroom to clean up and shower.

After a refreshing shower and breakfast of toast and omelet, Justin decided to call Rosa to see if she wanted to hang out. After a while, Rosa picked up the call.

"Well, if it isn't Wade's favourite Angel," Rosa said.

"Hey, Ros. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out today. You know, go out somewhere?" Justin asked.

"Sure, but I'm in the middle of a movie now. You want to head over? I'm at the warehouse," Rosa continued.

"Okay then. I'll be there soon," Justin replied before hanging up. The South African quickly headed back up to his room for a quick change of clothes before heading out to the warehouse.

It didn't take long for Justin to reach the warehouse which was located at the outskirts of the city. He parked his car and headed upstairs to the lounge. Rosa was absorbed watching her movie when the door opened and Justin stepped inside. Rosa smirked at the tanned man.

"Well, that was fast," Rosa commented.

"What did you expect? I drove here," Justin replied.

"Of course, I almost forgot," Rosa said teasingly. "Wade bought his little Angel a brand new car." Justin pushed Rosa lightly.

"Stop teasing me about that," Justin said as he sat down beside Rosa. "Anyway, where do you want to go?"

"Can we finish this movie first?" Rosa asked.

"Sure," Justin said as he settled down and joined Rosa in watching the movie that was playing. They made small talk occasionally during the movie, catching up with each other and also commenting on the movie, from the crude jokes and the actors and actresses.

"So…something happened yesterday," Justin said.

"What? Was Wade too rough on you?" Rosa joked.

"Ros, it's important," Justin said, although he was smiling slightly at Rosa's comment.

"Well, what is it?" Rosa asked, turning her body to face Justin directly.

"Sheamus and Wade found out what I have been doing with Punk," Justin said slowly.

"What?" Rosa responded in shock. "So now they also know about it?" Justin nodded.

"They told Wade?" Rosa asked. Justin shook his head.

"Wait, why? How did they even know in the first place?" Rosa asked.

"They saw me going out of Punk's house. They asked me what I was doing there and I told them the whole thing, in exchange for them keeping it quiet from Wade," Justin explained. "They also told me about Alex."

"They did?" Rosa asked in surprise. Justin nodded. "So…did it change your perception of Wade?"

"No," Justin replied firmly. "That's all in the past. I love Wade a lot." Rosa nodded in relief.

"J, this whole thing is getting out of hand. You need to stop this thing with Punk at once," Rosa advised. "I know Drew and Shea promised to not tell Wade, but I don't know how long they can keep it away from Wade. They're best friends and the truth is bound to slip out when they're out with each other."

"That's what I've been thinking too," Justin said. "But what about Punk? He threatened you all. And judging from the way he can't keep promises, I can't be sure that you all will be safe even if I get him to promise to leave you alone."

"Justin, don't worry about us. We can defend ourselves," Rosa said firmly. "How many times should I tell you that? Before this even happened, I already told you not to go through with it, but you refused to listen. See what has happened now?" Justin remained silent.

"I'm just worried about you guys," Justin said softly.

"I know that, J. But honestly, even with you doing this with Punk, did he leave us alone? No, but we're still here. There's nothing to worry about. You need to also think about your relationship with Wade. Can you imagine what will happen if he finds out?"

"I don't want to lose him. I love him," Justin said.

"I know you do. That's why you need to put a stop to all this quickly, J," Rosa said. They remained silent for a few minutes before Justin finally spoke up.

"You're right. I need to end this. I'll tell Punk that it is over. I'm not afraid of him," Justin said. Rosa nodded encouragingly.

"Yes, you have nothing to be afraid of, J. Even if he tries something, Wade is there to rescue his little Angel." Just then, Justin's phone received a message. Justin unlocked his phone and opened the message. It was from Punk, asking him to go to his place as usual.

"Right on time," Rosa smirked. Justin nodded.

"I'm heading there now, and I'm going to tell him that I'm not doing this anymore," Justin said as he got up from the couch.

"Maybe after that we can go out?" Rosa suggested.

"Sure. I'll call you when I'm done," Justin said, waving goodbye to her before heading out to his car to drive to Punk's place. Once Justin left, Rosa quickly dialed Sheamus's phone. After a few rings, the call was answered.

"Shea?" Rosa asked.

"Aye. What is it Ros?" Sheamus asked.

"You and Drew already know about Justin and Punk, right?" Rosa asked.

"Yeah," Sheamus said.

"Are you telling Wade?" Rosa asked.

"No," Sheamus said.

"Good. Justin is going to Punk's place now to tell him that he's not going to go through with all this already," Rosa said.

"Good for the fella," Sheamus said, glad that Wade is saved from the potential heartbreak.

"We're going out later. You and Drew want to join us?" Rosa asked.

"We'll see if we can make it," Sheamus said. Both of them said their goodbyes before hanging up.

X

Justin drove as fast as he could to Punk's house. He hoped that it would be the last time that he's heading there. Rosa was right. He was stupid and dumb to not have trusted her. All this mess was created by his own foolishness. Well, he's going to fix it right now. It's not too late to make everything right. He's not going to lose Wade. He loves Wade too much. This had been the longest relationship he had been in. There was no way that he was returning back to the days where he was alone. He hated being alone. Being with Wade was great. Wade loved him too, not to mention the amazing sex. Justin smiled to himself slightly at his own dirty thoughts as he pressed on the accelerator pedal harder.

After twenty minutes, Justin finally arrived at Punk's house. Justin parked his car and walked towards the front door, ringing the doorbell. After a few moments, the door was opened. Punk was standing there, grinning.

"Well, you're fast. Eager, I suppose?" Punk said. Before Justin could open his mouth to tell him off, Punk grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the house. Punk slammed the door shut. Immediately, he began attacking Justin's neck, his arms on Justin's body, pulling him close to his body. For the first time, Justin was fighting back. Justin squirmed and struggled in Punk's grasp. Justin finally managed to free himself from Punk's grasp, pushing Punk roughly away from him.

"What the bloody fuck is wrong with you today?" Punk spat.

"It's over," Justin breathed. "This whole arrangement that we have is over." Before Justin could say anything further, Punk's fingers found their way into Justin's hair. Punk pulled Justin's hair painfully pulling the younger's head back.

"How cute," Punk said menacingly, his lips ghosting over the shell of Justin's ear. "You want a reminder of what I would do to your beloved Wade? Huh?" Punk gave Justin's hair another vindictive tug, enjoying the whimpers of pain from the younger's lips.

"Fuck you," Justin gritted out, trying to pry Punk's fingers off.

"On the contrary, I think it has always been the other way around," Punk chuckled.

"You can stop pretending that this is all about business. You're just bitter that Alex left you for Wade. You just want to use me as revenge towards Wade," Justin said. Suddenly, Punk's grip slackened and Justin finally managed to escape from Punk's grip. Justin turned to look at Punk, who looked shocked.

"Who the hell told you about Alex?" Punk said, his voice barely a whisper.

"It doesn't matter. The main thing is that you don't have to hide your intentions anymore. Although I don't personally know Alex, I'm glad he left you. You don't deserve anyone to love; not with an attitude and behavior like yours which fucking stinks," Justin spat. To Justin's pleasure, Punk was looking angrier by the second. It clearly showed that he managed to get under Punk's skin. Well, it's payback for everything Punk had been doing towards them. Suddenly, Punk's right arm shot out and his fingers wrapped around the younger's neck, squeezing threateningly.

"You don't fucking know me. You have no right to be passing comments and judge me," Punk said dangerously.

"I know exactly who you are, _Philip_," Justin forced out. "The person who has the heart to sacrifice his friendships and his insatiable desire to do reckless stuff that put his loved ones in danger, despite the warning of others just for your own twisted pleasure. No wonder they all left you." Punk let out a growl and started squeezing Justin's throat even tighter, using both of his hands to asphyxiate the younger.

"Let's see how your beloved Wade reacts when he finds out his dear Angel has been killed by his past friend, then," Punk said sadistically. Justin could feel his consciousness slipping away as he struggled to get oxygen into his lungs. His hands were flailing all over, trying to grab hold of anything that would allow him to get away from Punk. He finally made a last attempt as he raked Punk's eyes with his fingers. Punk immediately released him, his hands on his face as he yelled in pain. Justin quickly made an attempt to escape while Punk was momentarily distracted. Picking himself up from the floor, Justin dashed to the entrance, wrenching open the front door and hurriedly ran to his car. Punk. He almost bumped into Michael, who was surprisingly at the front door when he was heading out. He and Michael made brief eye contact with each other before Justin fled from the scene.

When Punk finally noticed Justin had escaped, he let out an infuriated roar as he quickly headed outside intending to pursue Justin.

"You better run, you little bitch! I'll kill you myself when I get my hands on you!" Punk roared. As he rushed outside, he was stunned momentarily when he saw Michael. Just as he was about to continue to pursue Justin, his arms were held back by Michael.

"What the FUCK are you doing, Michael? LET ME GO!" Punk demanded.

"Come on, Punk. Just let the kid go. You have caused enough trouble already for him. Besides, we're already late. Randy has been waiting for us already at the warehouse," Michael reasoned. Punk stopped struggling when he saw Justin car fleeing the scene with a screech, driving off in lightning speed. He shrugged off Michael's arms away from himself.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why the fuck are you suddenly keen on Gabriel's safety, defending him and stopping me from hurting him?" Punk questioned Michael threateningly. "Something going on between both of you?"

"You have done enough to hurt him," Michael said. "Come on, Randy's waiting."

"Fine. I'll let him go today. But he hasn't seen the last of me. He'll be getting what he deserves," Punk said vindictively. Michael sighed.

"Wait here. I'll go grab my phone and wallet then we'll go and meet Randy," Punk ordered before heading back into the house.

X

Justin couldn't be thankful enough that he managed to escape from Punk unscathed and unharmed. Thank goodness he was able to end things with Punk before Wade found out and other horrible things occurred. He was still slightly shaken up that Punk tried to harm him but nevertheless, he was proud of himself. He knew he had done the right thing. Now, he can spend time with Wade, the man he loved, all the time without being bothered by Punk. Let him do whatever he wants; Wade and the others will always be there and so will he, helping to keep each other safe. He reached for his phone and dialed Rosa's number.

X

Rosa was lounging around, eating snacks while watching the shows on television. The movie had long ended and she was just waiting for Justin to call. Just then, her phone rang out. She quickly reached for it and answered the call. Just then, Wade just got back from meeting clients and entered the lounge, which Rosa was unaware of.

"J! How did it go with Punk?" Rosa asked the younger. Wade, who was about to grab a beer from the fridge, froze when he heard Rosa mention Punk. _What was Justin doing with Punk?_

"Well, he was furious when I said that the arrangement was over," Justin replied.

"Did he do anything to you?" Rosa asked, still blissfully unaware that Wade was behind the couch, listening closely.

"He didn't manage to. I mouthed off about him doing all this as revenge on Wade for Alex and he tried to choke me. I managed to get away. He was pursuing me but as I left his place, I saw Michael holding him back," Justin said.

"That's weird. You're okay, right?" Rosa asked.

"Yup. So, where do you want to go?" Justin asked.

"Let's just meet up at the restaurant that we usually hang out first. Then, both of us can start giving suggestions, cause I have nothing in mind right now," Rosa said. "Sheamus and Drew may also be joining us. I'm sure they'll be glad to know of what you did today."

"Okay then," Justin said. "Meet you there?"

"Sure," Rosa replied. "See you." Rosa quickly turned off the television and got up, intending to get out of the warehouse to hail a cab to head to the restaurant. But when she turned to the door, she was met with the towering figure of Wade.

"Wade…," Rosa said softly, fear in her eyes. The anger and disappointment in Wade's eyes was unmistakable.

**I know it's shorter compared to the other chapters so far. But I wanted a cliffhanger :P And I didn't want to be inactive, not updating for a long duration. Still, I hope you readers found it enjoyable. And sorry that I skipped the phone sex :P But I'm afraid I'll suck at writing it, lol!**

**Comments and reviews are appreciated! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**So much has been going on that it's getting hard for me to keep track of things. So I'll just like to say a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited the story :)**

**I don't own anything or anyone in the story.**

**Hope you enjoy the update!**

Chapter 10

Was Wade listening to the entire conversation with Justin about Punk? Hopefully he doesn't jump to stupid conclusions, Rosa thought to herself.

"What is Justin doing with Punk?" Wade asked in a soft deadly voice. Rosa recoiled at the dangerous tone of Wade's voice.

"Wade…you don't understand…," Rosa started but she was silenced by Wade.

"Answer my question, Ros. What is Justin doing with Punk?" Wade repeated again, his voice getting slightly louder. Rosa remained silent. She was unsure of how she should answer Wade's question. What was she supposed to tell Wade? That his boyfriend was in a sexual relationship with his used-to-be friend turned enemy to protect all of them? _Yeah, Wade would definitely take it well._

"ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION! WHAT THE FUCK IS JUSTIN DOING WITH PUNK?!" Wade yelled out suddenly, making Rosa wince at the tone of his voice.

"You're planning to go out with Justin, right? Call him and tell him that you can't make it. NOW!" ordered Wade. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on. Call Sheamus and Drew to come here also. I know they are involved in this as well." Rosa slowly took out her phone with her shaky hands and dialed Justin's number. The call was picked up after a few moments.

"J?" Rosa asked, trying to keep her voice sound as normal as possible.

"Yeah?" Justin answered.

"I'm afraid I can't meet you today. Some…something came up," Rosa said slowly.

"Is everything okay, Ros? You sound different," Justin said.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I just have to attend to some family matters. Maybe we can go out next time?" Rosa responded.

"Sure. I'll just head home then. I'll be there if you need me," Justin answered.

"Sorry, J. See you soon," Rosa said. Justin said goodbye to her as well before both of them ended the call. Rosa turned to look at Wade.

"Now call Sheamus and Drew to head down here," Wade ordered. Rosa chewed her bottom lip as she dialed Sheamus's number. Sheamus answered after a few rings.

"'Ello?" Sheamus said.

"Shea. Is Drew with you right now?" Rosa asked.

"Yup. So where are we meeting Justin?" Sheamus continued. Rosa swallowed.

"We aren't meeting him. I need you and Drew to come down to the warehouse now," Rosa said.

"What's wrong, Ros?" Sheamus asked.

"Just…come down here as fast as you can," Rosa said before ending the call immediately. Wade nodded and pointed her to the couch.

"Sit. The three of you have fucking lots of explaining to do," Wade said dangerously.

X

It took Sheamus and Drew half an hour to arrive at the warehouse. While waiting for them to arrive, Wade leant against the dining table, arms crossed as he stared daggers at Rosa. Rosa didn't dare to face Wade, so she opted to keep her head down, staring at the floor instead.

When the door to the lounge finally opened, both Wade and Rosa looked up to the direction of the entrance.

"Ros?" Drew called out. When Sheamus and Drew stepped into the room, they saw Rosa was sitting on the couch and Wade was there as well. They were confused and somewhat nervous at to what was going on.

"Wade?" Drew asked in surprise. Wade made no indication that he was in a good mood. Without acknowledging both of his friends, he merely pointed to the couch.

"Sit," he ordered curtly. Both men took their seats near Rosa and looked at Wade.

"Wade, what's going on?" Sheamus asked his good friend.

"Why don't you answer that question? Is there something that you should tell me that I need to know?" Wade asked testily.

"I don't understand. There's nothing going on," Sheamus lied, but even he knew his voice did not carry any hint of certainty.

"Don't think that I'm stupid and lie to me, Shea! I know that Justin somehow has something going on with Punk. Care to explain to me what Justin is doing with Punk?" Wade said menacingly. "Don't dare to deny that you don't know anything. Rosa here accidentally let it slip that both of you are in cahoots with her as well." The silence stretched on for a few minutes. When no one dared to speak up, he decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Maybe you all need a little motivation," Wade growled. Without warning, he yanked Rosa upwards and held her close to his body. Rosa let out a scream from the pain in her wrist. Using his left hand, he withdrew his silver gun from his back pocket and pointed it near Rosa's chin. Rosa started to panic and whimper, apologizing to Wade.

"Tell me now, or I'll shoot our little friend Rosa here," Wade threatened. Drew immediately stood up and tried to calm down Wade.

"Whoa, Wade. Stop," Drew said.

"Wade…please. I'll tell you, we'll tell you everything," Rosa pleaded. She cast a pleading look at Sheamus, who nodded.

"Let her go, Wade. We'll tell you everything," Sheamus said, trying to convince his friend. Wade agreed and shoved Rosa forward. Drew caught her in his arms and tried to calm her down once they sat back down on the couch. Wade never stowed away his gun once again but placed it on the table as he leant against it.

"Now, tell me everything. _The truth_," Wade said. Sheamus ran his hands through his fiery red hair and rubbed his face roughly, before resting his hands on his thighs and nodded.

"Fine," Sheamus said as he leaned forward.

X

Wade slammed his fist on the dining table in frustration, startling the others. While they were telling him what was going on, he himself had taken a seat on the dining table. When they were done, the expression on his face was unreadable. He remained silent for a few minutes, until he suddenly got up from his seat.

"I'm sorry, buddy," Sheamus offered.

'Don't start," Wade choked out, anger and sadness in his voice.

"We only hid it from you to protect you," Drew pointed out.

"Justin wasn't doing it for fun, Wade. He was just trying to protect us, and make sure Punk wouldn't harm us. I tried to convince him that we would be okay but he didn't want to take any chances and refused to listen," Rosa said in a shaky voice.

"We were doing it for your own good," Sheamus said quietly. Wade lost it and stood up, kicking the chair he was sitting in away from him. His entire body was radiating anger, his eyes piercing.

"YOU LIED TO ME! YOU SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND!" Wade yelled. "I ASKED YOU IF YOU FOUND OUT ANYTHING BUT YOU SAID NO!"

"Wade, calm down," Drew said.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, DREW! YOU'RE JUST AS GUILTY! WHAT GOOD COULD POSSIBLY COME OUT OF THIS?! TO FIND OUT THAT JUSTIN HAD BEEN CHEATING ON ME! WITH PUNK OF ALL PEOPLE!" Wade continued on his verbal rampage.

"Wade, he didn't cheat on you! He was just doing what he thought was the right thing. He was trying to protect you. He loves you! Anyway, he has told Punk that he's not doing it anymore," Rosa answered hysterically.

"FUCK YOU, ROSA! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT MADE ALL THIS EVEN POSSIBLE! YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME WHAT JUSTIN WAS PLANNING TO DO! BUT NO, YOU DECIDED TO DO THIS WITH JUSTIN BEHIND MY BACK!" Wade shouted.

"Wade, stop being such an ass!" Sheamus stepped in, standing up from the couch.. "We're your friends! We only have your best interests at heart!" But Wade had enough of talking. Without warning, he threw a punch at his friend. Caught off-guard, Sheamus stumbled backwards onto the couch. He regained his composure almost instantly. Getting back up, he threw one of his own punches towards Wade, catching the Brit right on his jaw. It didn't take long for it to escalate into a brawl. Rosa shrieked and quickly scuttled out of harm's way while Drew tried his hardest to separate the two large men. After much effort and with a little help from Rosa, who held Sheamus back, who was the more cooperative man, the two men were separated. Wade was breathing heavily, eyeing every individual in the room with disgust.

Huffing, the three of them stood at a distance away from Wade, watching him and his every movement, lest he started going amok again. To their surprise, Wade took out his phone and began texting.

"Who are you textin'?" Sheamus asked, his breathing still heavy from the tussle that he got in with Wade. Rosa, who was nearest to the Brit, shifted her body around, tiptoeing to try and get a glimpse as to who Wade was texting. Her heart clenched when she saw that Wade was texting Justin.

"You're texting Justin?! What are you doing?!" Rosa shrieked. "Wade, don't do something stupid that you'll regret later!" Wade turned to Rosa and shot her a death glare.

"Listen here, Rosa. And both of you," Wade said, addressing Sheamus and Drew simultaneously. "Butt out and don't any of you dare to interfere between me and Justin. Unless you have no desire to live anymore." Wade eyed his gun on the table and the three of them immediately backed off. Wade pressed 'send' on his phone.

X

Justin was lying on his stomach on his bed, reading a book when his phone received a message. Grabbing it, Justin smiled when he saw that it was from Wade.

_Hey, Justin. Somehow, thanks to an unexpected turn of events, I'm free tomorrow. Want to head down to the gym in town tomorrow and have a match, maybe in the afternoon? They have a ring there and since we met, we have yet to wrestle each other. How about it?_

Justin didn't take long to make a decision. He quickly shot Wade another text.

_Sure! See you there tomorrow. Looking forward to beating your ass and coming out on tops! :)_

Justin pressed 'send' on his phone before putting it back to his bedside table. He was excited for tomorrow. Wade may have beaten him in all the things that they have done together, but he was confident that this time, he will beat Wade without a problem. Seeing that he's a wrestler himself, he will surely have the skills to overpower Wade.

X

When Justin arrived at the gym, he expected it to be empty. Of course, he was right. Parking his car, he stepped into the gym, which was deathly quiet. He navigated through the establishment until he finally found the ring, situated at the back of the gym. Wade was already there, in his wrestling trunks and boots, sitting on the ringside bench, waiting for Justin.

"Hey," Justin greeted, putting down his bags on the other unoccupied bench. Wade never reciprocate the greeting with a smile like he usually did. But Justin never noticed. He watched as Justin undressed himself and put on his wrestling gear. His heart still ached from what he had learnt yesterday. He never expected the man that he loved, who was right in front of him, to ever cheat on him. No matter what the others say or Justin's reasons for it, he still finds it as cheating. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he barely registered that Justin was talking to him.

"I should've known you would rent the whole place. You did, didn't you?" Justin asked the older. His smile was wiped from his face when he saw Wade wasn't paying attention to him, but instead seemingly deep in thought.

"Wade?" Justin called out.

"Huh? What is it?" Wade said.

"Are you okay?" Justin asked the older.

"Yeah, yeah. Just fine," Wade said as he got up and got into the ring, standing in a corner near the turnbuckle. Somehow, Justin could detect a hint of bitterness in Wade's tone but he didn't press on about it. Tightening the laces on his boots a final time, Justin stepped into the ring, walking into the corner directly opposite Wade.

"Ready?" Justin asked Wade with a smile. Unlike the South African, Wade was scowling. He was angry that Justin had the gall to pretend that he hadn't done anything wrong. Unfortunately, Justin took it the wrong way.

"Wearing your game face already, eh?" Justin joked. "It doesn't matter. I have been wrestling longer than you. I'll win." Justin and Wade both started to circle each other, eyes on each other, watching every move. They locked up against each other. Wade, with his pure strength, managed to gain control, putting Justin in a standing headlock, his elbow under the younger's chin, effectively blocking the younger's air supply. Justin, with his agility, managed to reverse the move quickly. They separate and stared down at each other. Justin was smiling; he got this in the bag. Wade was getting irritated by the minute. The moment they locked their left hands, Wade quickly pulled Justin into his body. The fingers of his left hand found their way into Justin's hair, pulling on them roughly. Justin let out a gasp of pain. Wade never let up, hitting Justin with a vicious right hook. The pain was unexpected as Justin lost his balance, falling to the mat, tears escaping his eyes. Wade was on him in an instant, stomping on Justin's shoulders, chest, hands and legs. Justin coughed in pain. Wade pulled Justin up by his hair once again, delivering an irish whip to Justin into the turnbuckle. Justin felt the air in him rush out when his back collided painfully with the turnbuckle. He didn't manage to get any reprieve and catch his breath for Wade delivered a running clothesline into the turnbuckle.

"Wade, can you tone it down?" Justin coughed out. "We're not dueling each other. We're doing this for fun. It hurts." Justin does not have the slightest idea why Wade was being so rough on him. He never expected this when Wade suggested that they wrestle each other yesterday. He expected more of a fun activity with Wade, which involved Wade taking him roughly in the ring, against the turnbuckle, with his legs on the middle rope.

Wade's anger was further fuelled by Justin's words. "It hurts, huh? How the fuck did you think I felt when I found out that you have been screwing with Punk behind my back?!" Justin's eyes went wide as saucers.

"Wade…you don't understand," Justin began but he couldn't get anything else out. Wade had delivered a rough slap to the younger.

"WHAT, JUSTIN?! WHAT IS IT THAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND?!" Wade roared. Justin was filled with fear. He never saw the older this angry before. Right now, he towered over him, anger clear from his body language.

"Wade, I…I didn't ch…cheat on you," Justin stuttered. It seemed like the truth that Justin was saying was regarded more like a denial from Wade, for the older got even angrier, if that's even possible. His rough hands, which used to caress Justin's skin lovingly, now placed Justin's life in danger for Wade began choking Justin.

"Don't you fucking tell me that! No matter the reason, it does not change the fact that you were involved with Punk sexually!" Wade screamed. Justin's hands tried to pry Wade's fingers off his neck but to no avail. Just when he thought he was going to pass out, Wade released his grip. Justin slid down onto the mat, coughing and sputtering violently.

"I wa…wanted to protect y…you and the others," Justin forced out. "Punk threatened to ki…kill you all." Unfortunately, his pleas fell on deaf ears. Ignoring Justin's words completely, Wade dragged Justin back onto his feet. Wade landed blows onto Justin's ribs, following up with a suplex and a backbreaker. He then proceeded to put Justin in an abdominal stretch, Justin yelling out in pain.

"If it helps…," Justin began, "I'm sorry, Wade. I never felt anything for him. It has always been you, Wade." Once again, he found himself on the mat, having been shoved down roughly by Wade.

"It's too late for that, Justin. You broke my heart," Wade said. He pulled Justin up by his arm. Pulling Justin roughly towards him, Wade hit the younger with a ferocious elbow. Justin's head ached in pain terribly, wondering if he had a concussion. Flat on his back, Wade mounted the younger, landing blows on the South African. Justin put his hands up in defense, covering his head and other parts of his body to cushion the impact of Wade's blows. Wade finally got off Justin. Standing up, his legs on either side of Justin's frame, he looked down at the man whom he now saw in a different light. He loved Justin but after everything that he had learnt, he just can't do it anymore. Justin's left cheek was bruised and swollen, along with his left eye. Rivulets of blood dripped from his nose and his mouth. Every bone and muscle in his body ached.

"Get out of my life. I don't want to fucking see you again, whore," Wade said in disgust before walking away. Putting on his clothes over his wrestling gear, Wade snatched his bag and stalked off. Justin stayed in the position for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath, which was difficult considering he had broken down, sobbing silently, hands on his forehead. He had no idea that things would go this wrong. Once again, he was dumped. Maybe he deserved it. Maybe Wade was right; it was all because of his own actions. Sitting up, Justin tried to wipe his eyes. The drops of tears on his face had now mixed with the blood, making his face shockingly scarlet. Not bothering to wipe and wash his face off, Justin pulled on his clothes and grabbed his bags and headed out. He deserved all this. He was the one at fault. As he approached his car, he noticed a pile of clothes and items on the asphalt, which he recognized as his. Wade must have collected all his items from his apartment and dumped them here. He got the message loud and clear all right; Wade doesn't want to have to do anything with him anymore. Miserable, Justin slowly picked up the items and shoved them into the trunk. He got into his car, with a pang, remembered that Wade was the one who had given it to him. Although he was pretty sure he was in no condition to drive, Justin still turned on the ignition and drove away.

Just when he thought the day could not get any worse, he was proven wrong. As he pulled into the driveway, he spotted the familiar Ferrari F430. His heart sank even further. Sure enough, he spotted Punk at his front door, his hair slicked back, knocking furiously on the front door, Michael by his side. Deciding to unload his things later, Justin killed the engine and got out, locking the car. Punk, who noticed Justin pulling into the driveway, gave him a cold stare.

"Where the fuck did you go?" Punk demanded. "What…" The tattooed man did not get any more words out when he caught sight of Justin's condition.

"Jeez, what the fuck happened to you?" Punk questioned. Justin, too upset to ask Punk to bugger off, just decided to tolerate him.

"Wade," Justin said numbly as he unlocked the front door, stepping into his house. Justin threw the keys on his coffee table and sank into the couch. Without waiting to be invited in, Punk and Michael went into the house as well, Michael shutting the door behind them.

"What did he do?" Punk asked. Initially, his intention of coming here was to give Justin a piece of his mind. Now, he was not so sure. He was pretty certain that Justin was already hurt enough.

"He found out about what I was doing with you and he was pissed. He asked me to get the fuck out of his life," Justin mumbled. Punk, who was sitting on the loveseat next to the couch, leant forward. He wasn't particularly good in these kinds of situations. He had no idea how to comfort an upset individual. When he remained silent, Justin looked up at him, fury in his eyes.

"Why are you quiet for? Wasn't this what you wanted? To get revenge on Wade?!" Justin asked in. "Are you fucking happy now? Satisfied?" Michael, sensing the discomfort and tension, sidled out of the room and headed into the kitchen, getting a cup of water for Justin who was clearly distraught. He returned to the living room and placed the glass of water in front of Justin in silence. Justin never made any acknowledgement. He continued to address Punk.

"So why are you here? I bet it's to make my life eve more like hell," Justin said, who had calmed down slightly. Punk never answered his question. In fact, his interest seemed to have been captured by the parquet underneath his feet. He remembered the last time he had an altercation with Justin in his own home. After fifteen minutes of sitting in utter silence, with Michael leaning against the door frame, Punk suddenly stood up.

"Don't think this changes anything between us. I expect you to still come to my house when I ask you to," Punk said suddenly, his tone neutral. Without another word, he strode to the front door and left Justin's house, Michael right behind him. The door closed with a slam. Justin was confused. What the hell just happened? Why did Punk let him off that easily?

X

Back in his Ferrari, Michael fixed Punk a weird stare as he drove back to his townhouse.

"What the hell was that all about?" Michael asked.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Punk answered irritably, keeping his eyes on the road.

"You already got your revenge. You even caused Wade and Justin to break up. Why do you still want to be in contact with Justin? What more do you want from him?" Michael asked in wonder.

Punk never answered his question as he remained silent. His green eyes, shockingly similar to Wade's, were kept firmly on the road in front of him.

**Seems like things have ended between Justin or Wade. Or is it? And what more could Punk want? From this chapter onward, the story will revolve more around Punk/Gabriel, so the characters A and B will be Cm Punk and Justin Gabriel. But we will still have some insights on Wade and the others :)Whew...after one month since the end of A Levels, I want to do so much. But I'm not achieving anything significant. I'm still in the process of getting my driving license, still finding a part-time job, reading books and considering taking SATs. And I still don't have a solid plot for the next chapter, so I apologise in advance if the updates are getting less frequent.**

**Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated :)**

**P.S. Sorry for not updating this sooner. It could've serve as a Christmas gift. Oh well, it could still be a late Christmas gift or even a New Year's gift, lol! :P Happy New Year in advance :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to those who recently followed and placed the story under your favourites. Appreciate it a lot! :D And of course to my reviewers! :D**

**I don't own anything or anyone in the story except for the plot.**

**Hope you enjoy the update!**

Chapter 11

Sleep didn't come easy for Justin that night. He kept tossing and turning in bed. Not only had the pain his body was experiencing kept him up, but his emotions as well. He was still struggling to grasp the fact that he and Wade was officially over, as well as wondering why Punk had let him off scot free. As far as he knew, Punk doesn't have a single caring bone in his body. Or does he? He remembered that Punk said before that he used to be capable of compassion. Whatever does that even mean?

When morning finally arrived, Justin whipped the covers off his body and headed for the bathroom, hoping a hot shower will be able to settle his emotions into a temporary calmness. Unlike most mornings, he was not awakened by calls and texts by Wade. Just thinking about it made his heart ache. After almost an hour under the hot spray, Justin stepped out of the shower, the skin on his fingers wrinkled. Putting on clothes, Justin dried his hair and headed down to make himself some breakfast, although he wasn't that hungry.

After a quick and simple breakfast of coffee and toast, Justin ended up wandering around his own house aimlessly. Usually, he would've something planned, be it with Wade or the others. He also didn't have any chores to do. He contemplated calling Wade to apologise again but the idea was quickly shot down. He was halfway through dialing Wade's number when he decided not to. What were the chances of Wade even wanting to talk to him? He would probably reject the call when he saw his number. Just as he was about to throw his phone back to the empty couch beside him, his phone rang. In eagerness, Justin immediately picked up the call, thinking it was Wade.

"Wade?" Justin asked hopefully.

"J, it's Rosa," Rosa replied. Justin couldn't deny the slight disappointment that he felt. He has yet to find out exactly how Wade knew about the entire thing.

"Oh," Justin said. He remained silent for a few moments, wondering what he should say to Rosa. Was she the one who told everything to Wade?

"J, I'm so sorry about the entire thing. I was the one who let it slip out that you were meeting Punk. We were talking on the phone yesterday but I didn't realize Wade was behind me. He threatened me," Rosa began to explain. " He dragged down Drew and Sheamus as well, demanding us to tell him everything…"Justin cut Rosa off.

"It's okay, Ros. I'm just as much at fault here. If only I had listened to you and did not agree to it with Punk, this would've never happened," Justin said.

"But I broke your trust," Rosa said, her voice cracking slightly. Why wasn't Justin shouting at her, or at least show signs of anger?

"I rather you told Wade than have him harm you," Justin said simply. Rosa went silent.

"So…how did Wade react when he found out about it and went to see you yesterday?" Rosa enquired.

With a sigh, Justin began to tell Rosa exactly what happened yesterday in the ring. Even now, his body was still aching, bruises still visible.

"Are you hurt?" Rosa asked in concern.

"Maybe I deserved it…," Justin sighed.

"I'll promise to try and talk to Wade, Justin," Rosa said, trying to convince the South African.

"You shouldn't. What if he hurts you? And I even doubt he wants to hear anything related to me," Justin said sadly. Rosa wanted to argue but she didn't want to get Justin all riled up and worried. So she decided to lie.

"Ugh, fine," Rosa said, keeping a mental note to do the opposite. She'll go and talk to Wade the first chance she gets.

"Is Wade there? Wouldn't he disapprove of you keeping in contact with me?" Justin wondered.

"No, he's out doing business. I'm at home," Rosa said. They continued to talk and chat for a few more minutes when suddenly there was a knock on the front door.

"Ros, I have to go. There's someone at the door," Justin said.

"Oh, okay. I'll call you soon, J," Rosa said. Both of them said their goodbyes before hanging up. Placing his phone back on the coffee table, Justin went to open the front door. To his displeasure, it was Punk, with his hair slicked back as usual.

"What do you want _now_?" Justin sighed exasperatedly.

"Come on, you're heading to my house," Punk said.

"Whatever for?" Justin said.

"So you can hang out with me and the others and because I said so. Now go and get ready," Punk said irritably. Justin shot him a look before retiring upstairs to his room to change clothes. Punk invited himself into the house and sat on the couch while waiting for Justin. What is Punk playing at? Usually, the only time he heads down to Punk's house is to let Punk fuck him senseless.

The moment he got back down, Punk immediately got up and walked out of the house. Grabbing his phone, wallet and keys, he followed Punk out and locked the front door. Punk had already gotten into his car, the engine already running. Justin sighed before getting into the passenger seat of Punk's car. Punk reversed the car out of the driveway and drove off.

"You know, you could've just texted me," Justin said. "I would've just drive up to your house." Punk let out a laugh.

"You seriously have no shame, don't you? The man you loved had already dumped you, yet you still want to use the car he gave you," Punk shot back. Justin didn't know what to say. Punk was right.

"Well, there's always cabs," Justin shot irritably. They remained silent for a few more minutes. The tension in the air was palpable. Justin's mind was buzzing with questions. He wanted to voice them out but he was unsure as to how Punk would react. He finally decided to bite the bullet and ask anyway.

"What are you doing, Punk?" Justin asked quietly.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Punk replied rudely.

"All this. What's your agenda? You already had your revenge towards Wade. What more do you want?" Justin pressed on. Justin noticed that Punk shifted in his seat slightly.

"Just shut up. It's not for you to know. Maybe when the time is right you'll know," Punk said irritably.

X

They finally stopped outside Punk's yellow townhouse. Parking the car, Punk got out and walked up the front steps, Justin right behind him. Punk unlocked the door and stepped inside, not even bothering to even invite Justin inside. Punk strode into the living room, where Michael, David and Husky were sprawled on the couch, watching the usual Walking Dead marathon, an empty pizza box on the coffee table and another half-empty.

"What the fuck, guys?!" Punk said angrily. "I told you to save some!"

"There is still some left for you, isn't it?" David replied.

Grumbling, Punk sat down on the empty loveseat and immediately grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza. Justin remained standing, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Punk shot him a look.

"Well, sit down. What are you waiting for, a fucking invitation?" Punk said gruffly. David and Husky guffawed loudly while Michael smiled slightly at Punk's words. Feeling flustered, Justin made his way to sit beside Punk. He was vaguely aware that the loveseat was quite small, causing his body to constantly brush against Punk, making him uncomfortable. Which was weird, considering what he had done with him all this while. He was confused. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to act and what to do around Punk and his guys. He was snapped out of his reverie when Punk slapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you fucking deaf?" Punk asked, his eyebrows raised. "What were you so in deep thought of?"

"Probably thinking about the times when you were fucking him and how he can't get enough!" David joked, causing Husky to laugh again, even louder this time. Justin stared at them before turning back to Punk.

"What is it?" Justin asked, pissed off at David and Husky.

"I said go and grab a slice," Punk said.

"No thanks. I already ate and I don't really like pizza," Justin lied. The truth was, he was just irritated. He wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of Punk's house. He had only been around these people for fifteen minutes, yet he knows that these people were just not the type that he would hang around with. Punk is just a sadistic psychopath who seems intent on making his life hell and David and Husky are clearly idiots and douchebags. He doesn't know much about Michael, though. The guy has been silent all this while.

"You suck so much at lying. I said go and take a slice," Punk said. Justin would've liked to retaliate but he didn't want to make Punk angry. Nevertheless, he himself was feeling slightly angry. Why the hell was Punk treating him like this? Without a word, Justin got up and bent down to take a slice of pizza from the coffee table. At the same time, Husky let out a whistle.

"Damn, what a fuckable ass you have, boy," Husky grinned. "No wonder Philly here can't get enough of you. I'd like to have a go at it too, if I get the chance." David and Husky burst out laughing again. Justin, who had sat down again and started eating the slice of pizza, shot an angry look at the pair of them, which went unnoticed.

"Shut your trap, Husky," Punk dismissed. Justin finished the last of his pizza and quickly got up.

"Where are you going?" Punk demanded.

"Kitchen. I need to wash my hands," Justin said. He quickly made his way into the tiled kitchen, the voices of the people in the living room getting smaller. After a few seconds Justin headed to the kitchen, Michael followed suit, wanting to grab cans of Pepsi for himself and the others. He saw Justin at the sink washing his hands.

"You alright?" Michael asked. Justin almost jumped in shock at the sudden voice. He turned off the tap and turned around, coming face to face with Michael.

"Uh, yeah. I guess so," Justin said slowly. He was uncertain. He still doesn't know much about Michael.

"David and Husky can be such assholes at times," Michael said, smiling. "You want a drink?" Michael asked the younger as he opened the fridge.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Justin asked bluntly, his face that of suspicion.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked, confused and surprised by Justin's question.

"You know what I mean. Did Punk ask you to come here and do something to me?" Justin asked warily.

"Justin, I'm not an asshole. You can trust me," Michael said. "I know it's hard for you to be here, especially after what happened yesterday. I tried talking Phil out of it but he wouldn't listen. I tried asking him what his agenda was but he remained silent." Justin continued to watch and observe Michael cautiously, as though he was expecting him to pull out a knife suddenly and ram it into his stomach, with orders from Punk. When he saw that Justin didn't react much to his word, Michael smiled and walked towards the South African.

"If it would be of any help, I suggest you just ignore Husky and David. I'm not really fond of them much either," Michael smiled.

"Okay…," Justin said finally, finding his voice. "Judging from how you're acting, I can see that you're unlike the others. But I don't get it. If you're not like them, why are you with them?"

"It's a long story. Either way, I don't think telling you will change much," Michael said. He handed Justin a can of Pepsi and smiled at the younger.

"Anything you want to talk about, you can tell me. You'll need someone to trust in if Punk plans to keep you around. Especially with all the crazy things that goes on around here," Michael said before walking back into the living room. Justin remained rooted to the spot for a few minutes, contemplating on what had just transpired. Can he trust Michael? And judging from what he said, what crazy things exactly happen around here? Either way, it seems as though he was being sucked even deeper into this crazy situation. It doesn't look like it was ending soon, and he highly doubts Punk would ever let him leave, for reasons that apparently only Punk himself knows. After a few more minutes, Justin made his way back to the living room and sat beside Punk. He made eye contact with Michael, who shot him a small smile. Shocked at himself, Justin returned a smile back, albeit it was uncertain. He seriously doesn't know what the hell is going on.

X

Rosa was back in the warehouse lounge watching television as usual. Wade had asked all of them to meet him there for a business meeting. She was the first one to arrive there. After around half an hour of lazing around, the door opened again and Wade stepped inside. Rosa immediately jumped to her feet.

"Wade, we need to talk," Rosa said quickly.

"What?" Wade asked gruffly.

"What did you do to Justin?" Rosa asked seriously.

"It's not for you to know," Wade said simply, turning his back on her.

"Fuck you," Rosa said. "Why the fuck would you hit him and beat him down? He was doing all that to protect you. He loves you!"

"Seriously, Ros! I'm not in the mood to even listen to you now. Especially since you're also involved in all that shit. I don't give a fuck about Justin anymore. You can continue to be friends with that slut and I don't care. Just don't talk about him with me," Wade said, grabbing a beer from the fridge. Rosa had enough and drew out her own gun, pointing it at Wade's direction. When the Brit turned around, he saw the gun pointing at him and raised his eyebrows.

"You're going to fucking hear me out," Rosa snarled. "You're getting it all wrong and you're just going to hurt yourself." Wade let out a laugh at Rosa's words.

"If I don't, what are you going to do? Shoot me?" Wade mocked. "Come on, Ros, I've known you for how many years now. You're too soft and you just don't have the guts to do such a thing." Ignoring Rosa completely, Wade strode out of the room, going to check on the gun and drug supplies that he had just acquired in the warehouse, slamming the door shut.

"Fuck," Rosa muttered, throwing her gun on the couch and plopping down on it. Who was she kidding? Wade was right. He knows her, and she would never have the guts to do such a thing. She let out a sigh of frustration, thinking what else she could do to reach out to Wade. She had seen first-hand how letting Alex go had taken its toll on Wade. He became grouchy, moody and irrationally angry. She didn't want the same thing to happen twice.

**Sorry if the chapter seems short. I guess sitting at home for a month already is slowly killing my brain cells. And I still have 5 more months.**

***SHAMELESS SELF-PROMOTION***

**I recently started a tumblr account, wanting to do something new to start off 2013. Check my profile page for my tumblr URL.  
**

**I'll follow back :) I'll notify my updates there!**

**And special thanks to LexiC101 for spurring me on to update sooner!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own anything or anyone in the story, except for the plot.**

**Hope you enjoy the update! :)**

Chapter 12

A few months after the incident with Wade, Justin found himself hanging out more and more with Punk and the other, to his displeasure. It was as though Punk wanted to keep him on a tight leash, reluctant to have Justin out of his sight. But as the days went by, he noticed some subtle differences. Punk no longer just called him to ask him to head down to his house for a fuck session. In fact, Punk would ask him along to go hang out with the others as well, be it in front of his television or dinner outside. Michael was still the same, making Justin more certain that he could be trusted, unlike David, Husky and even Skip, who are still acting like dicks whenever he was around.

Justin was busy organising his things in his room when his phone rang. He was in the process of putting away all the stuff that he had accumulated at Wade's penthouse for the entire duration that they had been together. He had put it off far too many times that he knew he had to start soon. It was amazing just how much stuff he had left behind at Wade's when both of them were together. It was even more shocking how emotions suddenly flooded every particle of his body when he was sorting out his items, another painful reminder that Wade truly didn't want to have to do anything with him anymore.

When his phone rang, Justin was pulled out of his emotional state. He put down the pair of grey jeans that Wade loved to see him wear because, according to him, it accentuated his 'assets'. Smiling slightly at Wade' words, Justin got up from his kneeling position to answer his phone from the bedside table. The sun was already setting, casting shadows over his entire room.

"Hello?" Justin answered.

"Get ready. I'll be picking you up in fifteen minutes," Punk said. Typical Punk. Not even a word of greeting.

"What for?" Justin asked.

"I'll tell you in the car later," Punk said. Before Justin could utter any other word, Punk disconnected the line. Frustrated, Justin threw his phone onto his bed as he got up to get ready. Even though Punk has weirdly been considerably less mean and grouchy and more tolerable, it didn't change the fact that Justin is sick of Punk bossing him around.

Not long later, Justin heard the distinct sound of a horn honking from the front of his house. Grabbing his things, Justin went outside and locked the door. Punk was in a black coloured SUV in the driver seat, with Michael at the passenger seat. Justin opened the door to the back seat only to find that it was crammed with Husky, David and Skip. He looked at Punk questioningly.

"Just get in and squeeze," Punk said lazily. With much difficulty, Justin squeezed himself into the backseat with the others. As soon as the door was closed, Punk drove off.

"Will you tell me what are we doing?" Justin asked bossily.

"Me and the guys will be scouting out Dolph's warehouse," Punk said simply.

"Who's Dolph?" Justin asked in bewilderment.

"No one of importance. The only thing that you need to know is that we're doing this because I want to take him down," Punk said. "Initially it was us who were stealing Wade's business. Now, it's them who are creating trouble for us."

"Wait, there's more of people like you here in Tampa?" Justin asked incredulously.

"The dealings are all done in secret. Of course people like you won't suspect of such a thing," Michael said. "There are a lot of gangs here." The car remained silent for a few minutes before Justin spoke up.

"You can't just boss me around doing your shit for you, you know?" Justin said angrily. What the fuck is wrong with Punk? Without any prior notice, he was told all of a sudden that they would be breaking into another gang's hideout. He doesn't have a single clue what he's supposed to do, what more protect himself when the situation arises.

"Well, you can do that if you want to, if you want your little friends in bodybags," Punk threatened. Justin's face turned pale. He didn't want anything to happen to them, especially Wade. Husky chuckled.

"Stop dreaming," Husky said. "Wade doesn't love you anymore so you should just stop caring about him." Justin was shocked. It seemed as though Husky was reading his mind.

"You don't get to tell me what I can do or who I can love," Justin shot back.

"But I can," Punk interrupted as he pulled over to the side of the road, opposite to a warehouse similar to Wade's. "Now, we're gonna get into the warehouse and take note of the layout. I want to take it down after we get a plan drawn up." The guys nodded while Justin stayed silent.

"And for God's sake, lay low. I don't need the same thing to happen just like last time," Punk said. They nodded again and Justin still remained silent. Punk looked at him questioningly.

"Well, if that's the case, do you really want Husky to go in as well? I mean, judging from his behavior, I can tell he has the intelligence of a five year old child who doesn't understand instructions. Scratch that, saying that he has the intelligence of a five year old is an insult to them," Justin said, taking a shot at Husky who had been getting on his nerves ever since he started 'hanging' out with Punk more often. At Justin's words, the others laughed while Husky growled in anger. Even Punk smiled slightly.

"Off we go," Punk said. "Justin, assume the driver's position, in case we need to get a quick escape." They got out of the car while Justin stayed behind in the driver seat.

X

Justin waited in silence alone in the car for almost twenty minutes. He had killed the engines and turned down the windows. It was a chilly night, as he tried to keep himself warm, cursing himself for not bringing a jacket along. Just as he was about to lie his head back on the headrest, a gunshot pierced the quiet night. Bolting upright, Justin looked around the vicinity, expecting to see someone. A few moments later, more shots rang out. Justin was on full alert now, observing his surroundings trying to see whether Punk, Michael or any of the others were in sight. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Punk and the others sprinting towards the car, with Punk leading the pack and Michael all the way at the back. They turned back a few times to fire a few shots towards the three men who were hot on their tails.

"Start the fucking engine!" Punk yelled as he approached the car. Justin quickly turned the key in the ignition, bringing the engine roaring to life. A few moments later, Punk, David, Husky and Skip arrived at the car as they quickly got into the vehicle. Justin noticed that Michael was still outside, running towards the car.

"DRIVE NOW!" Punk ordered as the car began to suffer gunshots fired by the three men. Bullets pierced through the car body.

"WE'RE NOT LEAVING MICHAEL BEHIND!" Justin insisted. Punk let out a roar as he tried to take control of the steering wheel himself. But in a sudden burst of bravery, Justin pushed Punk roughly back against the passenger seat. A split second later, the windshield shattered as a bullet struck the glass. Finally, Michael got into the car and Justin slammed his foot on the accelerator as the car sped away with a screech.

For a few minutes, no one said anything. Justin kept his attention on the road, trying to get away from the area as fast and as far as possible while the others catch their breath. When they were finally in the freeway, Punk turned behind to the passenger seat.

"DAMMIT, HUSKY! I TOLD YOU TO STAY LOW!" Punk bellowed angrily. "YOU FUCKING BLEW OUR COVER!" Punk then turned to Justin. "AND YOU! I TOLD YOU TO DRIVE! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN US ALL KILLED BACK THERE!"

"MAYBE IT'S OKAY WITH YOU, BUT I'M NOT FINE WITH LEAVING ANYONE BEHIND! MICHAEL WOULD'VE BEEN KILLED IF WE LEFT HIM THERE. HAVE A FUCKING HEART FOR ONCE, FOR GOD'S SAKE! THEY'RE YOUR FRIENDS!" Justin yelled back, anger rising. Punk suddenly reached out and yanked the South African's hair back, Justin yelling at the sudden pain.

"Listen here, Gabriel. If you know what's good for you, you better fucking follow my orders and do what you're told," Punk said menacingly as he finally released his grip on Justin's hair. Justin glared angrily at the older before returning his attention back to the road.

When the car finally pulled over outside Punk's townhouse, Punk turned to Justin, a snarl on his face.

"Just to give you a reminder…," Punk said. Before Justin could react, Punk aimed his gun and fired a close range shot to Justin's leg, grazing the skin. Justin screamed in agony while the others jumped in shock at the sudden loud noise.

"Wh…what the fuck was that for?!" Justin gasped in pain, his hands trying to stop the blood flowing out from his wound.

"A fucking reminder," Punk said nastily. "Michael, bring him in. You can patch him up, seeing how both of you are on fucking good terms now." Without another word, Punk got out from the SUV and went inside his house, the others following suit. Michael quickly got out from the backseat and helped Justin into the house. Justin leaned heavily against Michael as they made their way slowly into the house and towards the kitchen. As they passed the living room, they saw that the others were already deep in discussion about something. Michael sat Justin down on a high stool while he went to grab the first aid kit. He finally found it stashed away in a corner of the kitchen and quickly returned to Justin's side, cleaning the wound and wrapping it in bandages.

"Thank you," Justin said softly. Michael, who was bending over Justin's leg, with his jeans rolled up, looked up at Justin.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you," Michael replied. "If it wasn't for you, I think Ziggler's guys would've got me and I'd probably be dead by now."

"There's no way I would've left you behind. Punk can say and do what he wants. You're the only person who have been genuinely nice to me ever since Punk forced me to hang out here more often," Justin said simply.

"That's because I know you're not what Punk says you are," Michael said.

"What did he say?" Justin asked.

"That's not important," Michael said. "But you should know that you're better than him. He does not deserve you."

"Well, who does? Wade hates me and FYI, I'm not with him, Michael. I hate him," Justin said. Michael remained silent but still smiling as he helped Justin up.

"Come on. Punk will surely want to say something to us."

X

"Change of plans, guys," Punk said. "Thanks to the 'fantastic' outcome of our little trip tonight, Dolph has found out all about it, and he's fuming. He wants to meet tomorrow at his place." Punk looked around the room, observing the others. They all nodded while Justin looked at Punk coldly.

"Now, I can safely say that there's almost a 99 percent chance that shit is going to hit the fan tomorrow. So I want everyone to come prepared tomorrow. We're meeting him at 9 at night," Punk continued. He then turned to Justin.

"As for you, get your ass back home and rest. You're gonna have a taste of the dangerous life tomorrow and I don't want you pulling the others down with your injury," Punk said nastily.

"Should've thought of that sooner before deciding to shoot me," Justin shot back.

"You fucking deserved it," Punk said. "Now go." Justin got up and headed to the front door.

'If you don't want me to be a hassle, why would you insist on me following you along tomorrow?" Justin challenged.

"I can't take any chances. For all I know, you could easily just go squealing to the police just to get revenge on me," Punk shot back, waving his hand away, dismissing Justin.

"I'll drive you home, Jus," Michael offered. But Punk stopped him.

"No, he can take a fucking cab. I need you here," Punk said. Michael looked at Justin, who nodded understandingly. Giving the older a smile, Justin left Punk's house.

After Justin's departure, Punk and the others discussed on the possibilities that may happen tomorrow and how they were going to handle it. After an hour, they were finally done. As David, Husky and Skip trooped to the kitchen to raid the fridge as usual, Michael stayed behind and faced Punk.

"What are you doing, Punk?" Michael questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Punk retaliated defensively.

"Why are you doing all this to Justin? He's a good guy, Phil," Michael said. It's only then Michael noticed that Punk was avoiding eye contact with him.

"You like Justin, don't you?" Michael asked quietly. For a long time, Punk remained quiet. After a few minutes, he finally spoke up.

"He reminds me so much of Alex. Just by looking at how he interacts with you, I can tell he's a good guy," Punk replied.

"So what's the problem? And more importantly, why are you hurting him if you care about him?" Michael asked.

"His mind is still on Barrett," Punk gritted out. "And he can't see that I'm trying my best to be nice to him. His defiance always drives me crazy. He refuses to submit to me!"

"Hurting him is not the answer. Show some kindness and compassion to him for once," Michael advised. "Forcing people to submit to you and to do whatever you want is not a gesture of love, you know."

"Yeah, and look what happened the last time. Alex got together with Barrett," Punk said bitterly.

"That's because you couldn't care less about his safety. Barrett was right. Do you need a reminder of the things you put Alex through? And now you're doing the exact same thing to Justin. He doesn't need to be involved in all this, Punk," Michael said testily.

"Why the fuck am I even talking about this with you? You have never even been in a relationship before!" Punk said angrily, stomping out of the room. Michael let out an exasperated sigh.

**Thank you so much to my usual reviewers: _Failed to De-anon, AngelEyes2012, LexiC101 and Alyssia3331. _You all spur me on to continue writing! :)**

**To all the readers, hope you continue to enjoy the story :)**


End file.
